


A fairground love

by avengerskye



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: Lexa’s been on the road her whole life. Her family owns a fairground, it’s been in the family for decades. She didn’t have a normal childhood, never had a friend her age. She works hard while still studying from the road.One summer a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes makes her way to Lexa’s heart. It was only a fling though, they’ll never see each other again, or will they?





	1. That summer - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Before you read this, I just want you to know that English isn't my first language. I did my best to correctly represent fun fairs but I'm not an expert. If there's errors I'm really sorry.
> 
> Hope you'll like this!

“Lexa! Can you come here please? We have a problem with the carousel, it won't start.”

 

Lexa turned her head toward her mother and nodded to let her know she was coming. She placed the train track she was holding where it was supposed to go before telling Lincoln he had to continue alone. The kiddie train ride was almost done anyway. Some worry started to install itself into Lexa. The carousel was one of their most popular attraction. She had to repare it as soon as possible or they'd lose a lot of money.

 

When Lexa got to where the carousel was, she found her mother and father and at least five of their employees trying to figure out what was the problem with the attraction. She quickly made her way to her parents and tapped her father on the shoulder.

 

“So, what's wrong?” Lexa casually asked.

 

“It won't start. We plugged everything that needs to be plugged. We verified every little thing, but this stupid thing won't start.” Gustus ranted.

 

“Let me see.” Was all Lexa decided to say.

 

Lexa went to the control panel and pushed all the right buttons. Nothing happened. With ease, she opened the panel and started to inspect the circuit, but nothing was wrong. A frown quickly took place on Lexa's face, the worry growing with every second. She closed the panel and made her way to the center of the carousel. That was were all the cables were meeting. If a cable was damaged, that's where she would see it.

 

“Dad, I need the screwdriver to open this panel.” Lexa said.

 

About ten seconds later, the screwdriver was in her hands. She quickly got to work without paying attention to all the people that were now gathered behind her. She was used to people watching her work. When the panel was finally open Lexa almost cursed. The cables were alright, all correctly connected. What was wrong with this carousel? When Lexa looked down, something caught her eyes. Something blue seemed to be glued under the attraction. Lexa had to go underneath the carousel to see what it was.

 

“I think I know what's wrong. I'll have to go underneath it though.” Lexa said, already moving to get under the structure.

 

“Lexa, stop. It could be dangerous!” Lexa's mother said.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Don't worry about me, it'll be fine.”

 

“Anita, let Lexa work. If she says it'll be fine, then it'll be fine.” Gustus said, winking at his daughter.

 

Lexa smiled, knowing she had the permission to go just from the way Gustus had winked at her. Her smile faltered when she crouched down near the opening where she'd have to crawl to get where she wanted to go. That was the annoying part. She'd be so dirty after it. Lexa sighed and started to crawl, quickly getting to where a blue slime was glued to some of the cables. One of them was all twisted and the end was loose, it wasn't plugged into the panel. How did she missed that? Lexa quickly got out from under the carousel. After about half an hour, the blue slime was gone and the cable was plugged into the panel. The carousel was finally working.

 

“You're a real miracle worker, Lexa.” Gustus said, embracing his daughter.

 

“It wasn't that big of a deal.” Lexa shrugged, but a proud smile was hanging from her lips.

 

Lexa's mother came near and cleared her throat. The embracing duo turned their heads toward her.

 

“Lexa, you should go do some homework. You didn't get anything done yesterday because we were on the road.” Anita said.

 

“But mom, you still need my help to install everything and...”

 

“We have a lot of employees who are a hundred percent capable of installing everything. Go in your trailer, Lexa.”

 

Lexa looked at her father in hopes that he'd take her side. Gustus shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile. Lexa sighed, she was really irritated by her mother's insistence. All Lexa wanted to do was work in the fun fair with her family. She understood the importance of getting her high school diploma, but she had all the time in the world to do that. She knew there was no need to argue with her mother, so Lexa went straight to her trailer. In that moment, Lexa was glad to have a place to herself. She could rage about her mother without Anita knowing.

 

“Getting your diploma is much more important than this fun fair, Lexa” The girl started to mock as she was getting her books from the shelf they were standing on. “What if we need to stop traveling around with this fair, what will you do without a high school diploma.”

 

Mocking her mother was the best way to get some steam off for Lexa. Concentrating on high school proved to be even more difficult when Lexa was annoyed. It all seemed a bit pointless to her. She already knew where she wanted her life to be, and it was in this fairground. She couldn't see herself do anything else. After a good ten minutes of moping in her trailer, Lexa finally decided to focus herself on her work. If she couldn't go outside and help, she could at least get some home work done.

 

It was an hour and a half later that Lexa heard a knock on her trailer door. When Lexa opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to find Anya on the other side.

 

“Come on, your mother gave me permission to let you out of this trailer.”

 

“Thank god!” Lexa sighed with relief.

 

“My name's Anya, but God will do just fine.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

 

Lexa closed the trailer door behind her and the two girls started to walk. All the fair crew were already sat down for dinner. Anita and a couple of others were completing dinner. It was a tradition that everyone ate dinner together on the first day in a new city. It was something Lexa always loved about the fair. Every employee was more like family than a co worker. Lexa took her seat at the table where her friends were already sitting. Lincoln and Emori were laughing about something Lincoln had said. Lexa's friends were all a bit older than her. Lincoln was 23 and Emori was 21. The fourth person at the table was Anya, Lexa's cousin, she was 25.

 

“The little genius finally graces us with her presence.” Lincoln joked with an easy smile.

 

Lexa chuckled. “It's not my fault that I'm more smart than you are even though I'm only 17.”

 

The three other girls started laughing and Lincoln faked being upset over Lexa's words. They all started to chat happily before Lexa's mother called her.

 

Lexa groaned. “I guess I have to go.”

 

The teenager got up from her seat and went over to her mother.

 

“Yes, mom?”

 

“Did you get some work done?” Anita asked while stirring the soup.

 

“I did.” Lexa said.

 

“Lexa, you know how important...”

 

“Yes, I do. Can I go back to my friends now?” Lexa asked annoyed by her mother's speech.

 

“Take your plate with you before going back.”

 

Lexa nodded and took the plate that was offered to her.

 

“Thank you, it smells amazing.” Lexa said to her mother.

 

“You're welcome, honey.” Anita said, watching her daughter going back to her table.

 

Gustus saw the tense conversation between his wife and his daughter. He cautiously got closer to Anita.

 

“Are you okay love?”

 

“I really think Lexa needs to go to school. We should reconsider taking a break from the road.” Anita simply said.

 

“We already talked about this.” Gustus said with a frown.

 

“Yeah, well maybe the decision shouldn't be made by a seventeen year old.”

 

Gustus looked around him. “We'll talk about this later in our trailer.

 

*******

 

A new day had risen in Arizona and it was as sunny as it gets. Lexa was cleaning the bumper cars, everyone was quite excited around her. The fair was opening that same night, and even though they were opening in a new place every few weeks, it still put everyone on a high. Lexa had done two hours of school work that morning so her mother would leave her alone for the rest of the day. When she'd been done with her last math problem, she tied her hair, put some old clothes on and a baseball cap, then she went outside. There was a lot of work to do before the opening. Lexa was excited to help. She was a bit annoyed to be stuck with the cleaning job, but she was the last one helping so she had to do the job nobody wanted to do.

 

The time quickly went by and soon enough it was 5pm. Lexa had changed herself, nothing too fancy but better than the old things she had on earlier that day. Some jeans and a flannel shirt had done the job. She let her baseball cap in her trailer, but decided to keep her hair tied. Gustus had assigned Lexa to the carousel and she couldn't be happier. It was her favorite ride. The hours passed easily and Lexa was happy to see there was a lot of people at the fun fair. It was almost time for her break when a boy her age came to talk to her.

 

“Excuse me, but do I know you?”Lexa raised an eyebrow and tried to see if she could recognize the boy. “ 'Cause you look exactly like my next girlfriend.” The added with a smug smile.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the pick up line. It wasn't the first time a boy hit on her when she was working. The first few times she had gotten flustered and had declined their advances. Now they just annoyed her. She was about to tell him to get lost when Anya came in sight.

 

“Sorry lover boy. She doesn't play for your team.” Anya said with a smile.

 

“Oh really?” He looked to Anya and back to Lexa. “That's so hot!”

 

At this point, Lexa was more than annoyed. She was getting mad. Anya quickly patted her on the back.

 

“It's your break. Go eat something. If he doesn't leave you alone, go see Lincoln.”

 

Lexa nodded and got off the carousel. The glare Anya sent to the boy seemed to be enough to discourage him because he didn't follow Lexa. It was 8:43. The night was only beginning. Lexa decided to go say hi to Emori at the candy stand. She briefly saw a group of teenagers standing near the stand but didn't think much of it. Emori was giving cotton candy to a little girl when Lexa came close.

 

“I hope you'll have a good time at the Marvelous Woods fun fair!” Emori said to the girl before turning her attention to Lexa. “Lex! Already on your break?”

 

“Yeah, Anya came to rescue me right on time.” Lexa said with a chuckle.

 

“A poor guy was hitting on you again?”

 

“Yup. This time he thought that me being into girls was 'hot'.” Lexa said while trying to decided what to eat.

 

“Ah, another smart boy I see.” Emori said.

 

Emori turned around and began to prepare Lexa's favorite treat for her. A freshly made caramel apple. Even if Lexa hadn't chosen yet, Emori knew it would be her choice. She always took her time to choose, but she always took the same thing. When Emori presented the apple to Lexa, the girl turned a bit red. She was really predictable. She took the apple and gave two dollars to Emori.

 

“You know you don't even have to pay, right?” Emori said, still taking Lexa's money.

 

“Just because my parents own the fair doesn't mean I should take advantage of it.” Lexa said.

 

On the other side of the stand, Clarke was standing with her friends eating and laughing. It was Raven's idea to come to the fair, and honestly it was the best idea anyone of them had in a long time. They were having a great time. A little bit after she had gotten coton candy from the candy shop, Clarke had noticed a beautiful girl coming toward the stand. She was so beautiful it almost took Clarke's breath away,

 

“Griffin! What are you looking at?” Octavia asked.

 

“Wow, babe alert! Clarke always sees them first. It's almost as if you have a radar for hot girls Clarke!” Jasper said.

 

“I have to talk to her.” Clarke simply said. “If I don't I'll regret it.”

 

“Aw, is it love at first sight Clarkey?” Raven teased.

 

Clarke shot her a grin. “What if it is?”

 

Without another word, Clarke made her way to where the girl was. When Clarke got close enough, the girl turned around, as if she had sensed her presence. Clarke choose to say the first thing that came to her mind.

 

“You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line.”

 

Oh that was bad. Terribly bad. A pick up line? Why did she use a pick up line. All of Clarke's worry was washed away when the beautiful girl started laughing. She had the most beautiful smile and the most beautiful laugh too. Maybe Raven had guessed right, maybe it had been love at first sight.

 

“You know, you're like the second person to hit on me in like ten minutes.” the girl said still trying to stop laughing. “But I really didn't expect this line.”

 

Clarke felt a blush resting on her cheeks. “Sorry, this was really lame of me. I'll leave you alone.”

 

Clarke turned around but the girl's hand quickly caught her wrist.

 

“You hit on me and don't even give me your name?” Lexa asked with a quirked eyebrow

 

“Cla-Clarke.” Clarke cleared her throat. “I'm Clarke.”

 

“Clarke, that's a beautiful name. Mine's Lexa.” Lexa said with a smile.

 

“Well, it's nice to meet you Lexa. Would you like to go for a walk? Or maybe sit together?”

 

Lexa hesitated for a second. “I actually can't, i'm sorry. I'm working tonight.”

 

Clarke was opening her mouth when Emori started talking.

 

“Actually, you can totally go Lex! Anya's covering for you at the carousel and Nyko's covering Anya for the cleaning. You have your night off!” Emori said with a wicked grin.

 

Lexa's mouth hanged open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

 

“Clarke, do you if I leave you for a minute? I have to talk to my friend.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I mean, no problem.”

 

Lexa quickly disapeared inside the stand. When she was facing Emori, the girl knew she was in trouble. Emori gulped, she hated seeing Lexa upset.

 

“What the heck Em?” Lexa half-shouted half-whispered.

 

“Well I saw you talking with that beautiful blonde girl. For once you seemed interested so I took actions. Everyone was happy to help.”Whispered Emori.

 

“Who said I wanted your help?”

 

“Lexa... You don't have any friends your own age. You're seventeen and never had your first kiss. That's sad.”

 

Lexa was taken aback by Emori's words. She was surprised the girl would say that to her. Everything she had said was true, but it still hurt to hear it like that.

 

“We just want you to be a seventeen year old for once. Just go and have fun.”

 

Lexa thought for a moment. Everyone kept worrying about her. They kept worrying about the fact that she wasn't a normal seventeen year old. Maybe if she showed them she could be normal, they'd leave her alone.

 

“You know what, fine!” Lexa said before exiting the stand.

 

When she came out, Lexa saw that Clarke was still there, but she seemed a little uncomfortable.

 

“Look, if you don't want to go it's fine Lexa.” Clarke said.

 

“No! I want to, it's just... I didn't like that my friends went behind my back to free my night.” Lexa got a little closer to Clarke. “It has nothing to do with you. Now, you said something about going for a walk?”

 

“Yeah! Well maybe you should show me everything there is to see in this fair.” Clarke suggested.

 

The girls shared a smile and started walking. Lexa decided to show the whole fair to Clarke. They walked a lot, Lexa showing Clarke some details that the blonde wouldn't have noticed without Lexa's help. Everything that came out of Lexa's mouth was so interesting that Clarke found herself completely captivated. Before she even knew it, they were back in front of the candy stand. Clarke noticed that her friends were still there, they were now sitting at a table.

 

“Hey Clarke!” Monty called her.

 

“Do you mind if we go see them?” Clarke asked Lexa.

 

“Uh, no it's fine.”

 

They walked together to where Clarke's friends were sitting.

 

“Hey guys.” Clarke said.

 

“Well, you're not going to introduce us?” Raven asked.

 

Clarke gave her a fake smile. “Well, of course. Lexa, these are my friends. I'm really sorry if they say something embarrassing. Ignore them if they say something about me.”

 

“That's really rude of you Clarke.” Octavia said, faking being upset. “I'm Octavia, Clarke's best friend.”

 

“And I'm Raven, Clarke's other best friend.”

 

“My name's Bellamy, Clarke' friend and Octavia's brother. Oh and their babysitter for the night.”

 

“And we are Jasper and Monty.” Jasper said with a grin.

 

“It's really nice to meet all of you.” Lexa said, a little bit uncomfortable.

 

Lexa wasn't used to being with so many people her own age. She honestly didn't know how to behave.

 

“Care to tell us what the both of you did during the past hour?” Raven asked Clarke with a wicked grin that reminded Lexa of Emori's.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “We walked and talked. That's it.”

 

“Yeah, and we were about to go on some rides. Right, Clarke?”

 

Clarke smiled brightly. “Yeah!”

 

The girls quickly said their goodbyes before moving to their first attraction. Lexa guided Clarke to the mirror maze, to start slowly. They had a lot of fun and laughed like little girl when they came to the center of the maze. It was where the mirrors made them look all sorts of ways. When they finally got out, Clarke decided where they'd go next. She chose the twister and Lexa faked a smile before following her. For a reason that still had yet to be known, it was Lexa's most hated ride. She just hated it. So she was pretty glad when they finally got out of the ride. Next, Lexa decided to take Clarke to her favorite ride, the carousel. When they got to the enterance, Lexa wasn't surprised to see the biggest smirk she had ever seen on Anya's face.

 

“Well, well, well... Is Lexie having a good night?”

 

“Shut up, Anya.” Lexa said, blushing rapidly.

 

Anya ignored her cousin. “Like Lexa said, I'm Anya. I'm her cousin and you are?”

 

“My name's Clarke.”

 

Anya nodded, giving Clarke a once-over.

 

“Can you stop embarrassing me and just open the gates?” Lexa asked. “We'd like to go in and the other's on the ride would like for it to begin.”

 

Anya didn't add a word. She gave a smirk before opening the gate for the two girls. Clarke quickly chose a beautiful horse to sit on. Lexa sat to Clarke's right side on a smaller horse. A couple of seconds later, the ride started. Lexa loved the little music that played on the carousel, it was the most relaxing thing in the world. But for once, it wasn't the thing she found the most beautiful in the carousel. For the first time that night, she really took the time to look at Clarke. Of course Lexa had noticed that the girl was beautiful, you'd have to be blind to not notice it. But now, with the carousel's low lights and the smile on the blonde's face, Lexa found her totally mesmerizing. Lexa let her head rest on the mane of the horse and just looked at Clarke's face. Was it possible to feel so much for a girl that was practically a stranger? Lexa's thoughts were interrupted when Clarke turned her head and started talking.

 

“I love the carousel. It was always my favorite growing up.”

 

“Mine too.” Lexa replied with a smile.

 

When the ride stopped, they both got out with regret. But soon, something caught Clarke's eyes and all thoughts of the carousel were pushed aside.

 

“Can we go to the ferris wheel?” Clarke asked Lexa.

 

“Everything you want.” Lexa replied with an easy smile.

 

Lexa happily followed Clarke to the ferris wheel. When it was their turn to go in, Lexa quickly said hello to one of her co-worker. When they were safely sitting in their booth, the wheel started moving. It caused Lexa to slightly jump and it got a giggle from Clarke. Lexa shot her a bashful smile.

 

“The carousel is amazing, it's really beautiful.” Clarke said, looking at the carousel from up high.

 

“Yeah it is, you know I actually had to repair it this morning.” Lexa said.

 

“Really?” Clarke asked, really surprised.

 

“Yeah, that's kind of what I do best around here. I know these rides like the back of my hand.”

 

“That's so cool!” Clarke said with a bright smile.

 

Lexa smiled back and that's exactly when the wheel started turning again. They were now on top of the wheel. The view was amazing and the girls both took the time to look around. Soon, Clarke's eyes were on Lexa. She decided to be bold, it was now or never. Clarke gently placed her hand on top of Lexa's, and it immediately caught the brunette's attention.

 

“You know I've always wanted to kiss someone on top of the ferris wheel. But I think it would be even better if I got to kiss you.”

 

Clarke softly placed her hand on Lexa's cheek. It seemed like Lexa was frozen.

 

“Lexa? Can I kiss you?”

 

Lexa didn't trust her voice, so she only nodded. Of course she wanted to kiss Clarke! After her nod, Lexa noticed that Clarke was smiling, but it was the only thing she noticed because Clarke was getting closer. When Clarke was so close that Lexa could feel her breath on her lips, Lexa closed her eyes. That's when she finally felt Clarke's lips on hers. Lexa had seen so many fireworks in her life, but this one was the most beautiful one.

 

 


	2. That summer - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get closer but the week gets to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Did you remember that this fic existed? I kind of deserted it for a while but it's back now. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Oh and let's just pretend that bumper cars have hoods!

It had been two days since her night with Clarke and Lexa couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. After they had kissed on the ferris wheel, the girls had to part ways. Clarke and her friends had to get back to the camping site they were residing in for their vacation. After a hug that lasted a little too long to be friendly, Clarke promised to come back. Even though Lexa knew Clarke might not come back the next day, she had been a bit deceived when she hadn't seen the blonde. Now it was the second day and Lexa tried to push all thoughts that were Clarke related away from her mind. She had to focus a little to repair two bumper cars that were broken the night before. Children were running everywhere and it was a beautiful day. Lexa was kneeling in front of the car, her head down as she was doing her best to repair what was broken. She didn't see Clarke slowly walking to her. Clarke was smiling, happy to see Lexa again. She could feel her heartbeat getting faster. Lexa was making Clarke feel a lot of things, she was glad to see her again.

 

"What's the diagnostic doctor?" Clarke asked playfully.

 

Lexa was so surprised that she bumped her head on the hood of the bumper car. Lexa cursed under her breath before getting up while holding her head with her hands. She was more surprised than in pain.

 

"Lexa! Are you okay?" Clarke said, worried.

 

When Lexa saw Clarke's face, she was a bit awed. She forgot how to speak for a few seconds. Clarke took Lexa's hands away from her head to get a look at her head.

 

"I'm fine, Clarke." Lexa finally said with a chuckle.

 

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to -"

 

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I've bumped my head on these hoods a thousand times." Lexa quickly reassured Clarke.

 

Clarke gave Lexa a bashful smile, and that's only then that she noticed her hand was still on Lexa's head. Clarke found herself wishing Lexa's hair was untied, so she could run her fingers through it. Her thoughts made Clarke blush and she retracted her hand.

 

"I was looking for you, and when I couldn't find you anywhere I went to see Anya. She told me I'd find you here." Clarke explained.

 

"Well, you did find me." Lexa said, nervous.

 

Clarke was surprised by Lexa's answer. Had she read the situation wrong the other night? Lexa had seemed to enjoy herself. She seemed happy when Clarke had told her she'd come back to see her. Why was Lexa so cold all of a sudden?

 

"Did you... Did you not wish to see me again?" Clarke asked unsure.

 

Lexa quickly defended herself. "Yes! Of course I wanted to see you again. I'm sorry. I'm really not used to this." Lexa looked down and played with the tool she still had in her hands. She wasn't sure about what she'd say next. "I... Actually do you want to know how unsused I am to all of this?"

 

Clarke smiled softly at Lexa and nodded to let her know she wanted to know.

 

"You were my first kiss." Lexa dropped, still looking down.

Clarke was surprised to hear that. Lexa was beautiful and she travelled a lot. Clarke had been so sure that kissing strangers on top of the ferris wheel was no big deal to Lexa. She had sensed so much confidence in Lexa the night they had kissed, she could have never guessed that Lexa was giving her her first kiss. Clarke now saw how nervous and unsure Lexa was, so she decided to take the lead. She slowly walked closer to Lexa and lifted her head by placing a single finger under Lexa's chin. They briefly made eye contact before Clarke closed the gap between them and kissed Lexa. The kiss was chaste and brief. Clarke pulled away and was happy to see Lexa's beautiful smile.

 

"I'm really happy that you are here Clarke." Lexa said.

 

"Good." Clarke looked down at the two bumper cars. "But you're busy."

 

Lexa followed Clarke's gaze with a frown, almost as if she had forgotten that she had to repair the cars.

 

"Oh, yeah." Lexa dropped. "Well... Maybe, if you want to I mean, you could keep me company."

 

Clarke gave Lexa a sheepish smile. "You're not afraid to get distracted, uh?"

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I have repaired those bumper cars a hundred times, I can fix them even if you're distracting me."

 

That made Clarke laugh. "Well, then I'll stay."

 

The next hour or so was spent with Lexa fixing the bumper cars and Clarke fueling the conversation. It's during that hour that Lexa learned that Clarke was a musician. When Lexa asked her if she'd have the chance to hear her, Clarke became all flustered and changed the subject. Lexa respected Clarke's wish to end the conversation but she wished the blonde would have answered her. Lexa told Clarke that she had never gone to school which made Clarke gasp in surprise. That's also when Lexa had to tell Clarke the fair was owned by her parents. Lexa found it really easy to open up to Clarke. When she finished fixing the bumper cars, she lifted her head and looked at Clarke. Lexa found her even more beautiful in the daylight than she had been in the moonlight the other night. It surely had something to do with the sunlight hitting her golden locks.

 

"You're staring." Clarke teased.

 

Lexa flushed. "Sorry, it's just... you're beautiful, you know?"

 

Clarke got taken aback by Lexa's sincerity. It was as if every time Lexa opened her mouth, Clarke found something even more endering in the brunette. Lexa was soft spoken and charming, humble and bold.

 

"Well, you're not so bad yourself."

 

Lexa ducked her head with a small smile. She picked her tools and took the time to store them in their box.

 

*****

 

_The next day_

 

Lexa couldn't wait for Clarke to get to the fair. The day before, they had planned to spend the day together after Clarke's friends had crashed their day. That day they would be alone. Lexa had taken the day off to be sure to spend as much time with Clarke as possible. She was a bit irritated when her mother insisted they stay at the fair, but Clarke had been understanding.

 

Lexa was hanging out at the Kiddie Train with Lincoln when her phone notified her that she had received a text. A big smile appeared on Lexa's face when she read Clarke's name on her phone. Clarke was already there!

 

"I have to go!" Lexa quickly said while walking away.

 

"I want to meet her Lex!" Lincoln shouted at her.

 

Lexa didn't even respond to Lincoln's comment. She was too excited to see Clarke again. The blonde had texted her and she was at the fair's entrance. The walk to the entrance wasn't that long, so in a matter of minutes Lexa was in front of Clarke. Clarke had her hair up in a loose braid, that was the first thing Lexa had noticed. It seemed that everytime they saw each other, Clarke got more beautiful. It wasn't long before Clarke noticed Lexa too, that's when the girls shared a smile.

 

"Hello Clarke." Lexa simply said.

 

"Hey Lex!" Clarke said back still smiling.

 

"I'm really sorry that I can't get out of this fair. My parents wants me to stay around, they're kinda overprotective." Lexa quickly said.

 

Clarke shrugged. "It's okay, I get it."

 

After some small talk, the girls moved to a quiet part of the fair. Lexa had been excited to see Clarke, but now that she was there, Lexa wasn't so sure about what they'd do.

 

"Are you okay? You seem all stuck in your head." Clarke softly asked.

 

"I was just... just wondering what we're going to do today. Yesterday, I was working and then your friends were there. But today..."

 

"But today we're alone and there's no distractions." Clarke finished for Lexa.

 

"Yeah." Lexa said bashful.

 

"Well, it's supposed to rain today. Do you have a place where we could hang out? Maybe listen to some music or watch a movie." Clarke proposed.

 

Lexa's eyes brightened at Clarke's idea. The blonde was right, it would rain today, the sky was full of clouds.

 

"We can go to my trailer. If you're comfortable with that of course."

 

Clarke smiled. "Sounds good."

 

Lexa nodded before guiding Clarke to a part of the fair the blonde had never seen. It was a little behind all the attractions. 10 or 12 trailers were lined up and people were sitting and walking everywhere. It was where the staff of the fair lived, it was where Lexa lived. It made Clarke wonder if it was always like that, if Lexa had a normal home, or if her trailer was her home. As they were walking to Lexa's trailer, a lot of people greeted the brunette and she responded to every one of them with a warm smile and a greeting of her own. Clarke was watching Lexa with wonder when the girl turned around to check on her.

 

"Everything okay Clarke?"

 

"Uh, yeah, everything's great."

 

With a nod, Lexa was walking again. Clarke started to wonder where her trailer was, but then she understood when they reach the biggest trailer. Of course, Lexa was the daughter of the owner of the fair.

 

"That's my parents trailer. I used to live with them, but last year, my father decided I deserved my own trailer. So, I live in that yellow thing." Lexa concluded while pointing at a small trailer to the right side of the big trailer.

 

It took Clarke by surprise to know Lexa was living alone. Then she saw the proximity of the two trailer and understood that even if she wasn't living with her parents, Lexa wasn't really far from them. With the time it took Clarke to get over the surprise, Lexa grew anxious.

 

"I understand if you prefer to not be alone with me in _my_ trailer. We can watch a movie in my old bunk, my mother is there." Lexa proposed to Clarke.

 

"I don't mind being alone with you."

 

"Oh... Good, then follow me."

 

When Clarke set foot in Lexa's trailer, she was shocked. It was nothing like she thought it would be. It didn't look like a teenager was living in there. Everything seemed to have its place, the small trailer was tidy. Three strings were hanging from one end to the other, close to the roof of the trailer. On the strings, Clarke saw postcards from everywhere. Some big towns, like New York, and some smaller that Clarke had never heard of. Clarke was immediately drawn to them, and she started to read what was written on them. Some had nothing but the town's name, others had handwritten notes, Clarke wondered if Lexa had written them herself.

 

"I know it's a bit cliché to collect postcards, but it's the simplest thing to collect when you live in a trailer. The space is limited, you know?" Lexa nervously said as she was standing a little behing Clarke.

 

"I don't think it's cliché, I think it's beautiful." Clarke said with awe. "Did you write the notes?"

 

"Some of them, the others were written by people I met on the road." Lexa reached for a postcard from New Orleans. "You see, this was written by a girl I met in New Orleans. Her name was Costia, she's a great friend, we keep in touch every now and then."

 

"She was _just_ a friend?" Clarke asked, trying to tease Lexa.

 

Lexa felt herself blush. "Yes, Clarke, she was just a friend."

 

Clarke let out a laugh. "Don't get so flustered, I was only teasing you."

Lexa looked down and composed herself. "Right."

 

Clarke smiled at Lexa's lose of control. She could tell that Lexa wasn't used to losing control of a situation. Lexa was the kind of person that knew what they were doing, she was used to her comfort zone. Clarke couldn't help but be happy to bring Lexa out of that zone. The brunette was just so cute when she was blushing.

 

"So, do you want to watch a movie or to listen to some music?" Lexa asked to try and change the subject.

 

"Let's listen to some music. Music can tell you everything there is to know about someone." Clarke casually replied.

 

"Oh, really?" Lexa asked.

 

"Music has a way to fascinate me. It tells so much about the personality of the listener." Clarke moved a bit in the trailer, her eyes were still on the postcards. "The emotions you can feel in every song is so raw and pure."

 

"Even in an electro pop song?" Lexa asked with an amused smile.

 

"Of course! Emotions are not only about pain or sadness. They can be about happiness and freedom."

 

Lexa smiled softly when she heard what Clarke was saying. Clarke was so passionate about music that it gave Lexa a new perspective on it. She liked music, but she wasn't that drawn to it. But now that she had heard Clarke talk about music in that way, Lexa really wanted to hear through Clarke's ears. She wanted to know how to feel every song just like Clarke seemed to feel them.

 

So Lexa moved to the back of her trailer where her "room" was. By room, she meant where her bed and closet were. Lexa opened the drawer that was under her bed and got a speaker out of it. She connected her phone to the speaker and then took a look at Clarke. The blonde had stopped right in front of a picture of Lexa and her parents. Lexa walked slowly to Clarke, she stopped when she was just behind Clarke. Close, but not too close.

 

"That's me and my parents. We were at my oncle's house." Lexa simply said.

 

Clarke jumped a little, she wasn't expecting Lexa to be so close.

 

"Oh, so you're not on the road all the time?"

 

"Most of the time. We stop for the holidays or for family gatherings. Otherwise we're on the road."

 

Clarke seemed hesitant. "Wouldn't you like to have a normal life?"

 

Lexa shrugged. "Sometimes, I guess. I mean, it does get lonely but it doesn't at the same time... Wait, it doesn't make sense, sorry."

 

"No, don't worry."

 

"It's just, I'm never really alone. I have my parents and my friends. But nothing's permanent. Everything changes every week, but every thing stays the same. I have a steady routine, but I don't have a steady life. It's the same thing every week. We get somewhere, we unload the attractions, we welcome the customers, then it's over, we pack up and we leave. Then it starts again."

 

Clarke gave her a small smile. "I think I get what you're saying."

 

"But I do love it." Lexa said quickly. "I wouldn't change my life. This fair is the only place I call home. I know everything there is to know about it, and I know everyone that works here."

 

"Of course." Clarke simply replied. "So, music?"

 

"Yeah, I got a speaker."

 

"Good."

 

"So we hang out at the table. Or we could sit on my bed."

 

"Your bed sounds more comfortable." Clarke said while giving a quick look at the chairs around the really small table.

 

Lexa followed Clarke's eyes and grimaced. "Right."

 

Both girls moved to the bed and sat on it. Clarke quickly made herself comfortable and leaned on the wall. Lexa moved more hesitantly. She sat next to Clarke, but left a considerable space between them. Lexa placed the speaker behind them on a little shelf. Then, she simply handed her phone to Clarke. Clarke raised a brow as if to ask a question.

 

"Well, open spotify and then open my library. You can choose a song."

 

"You're sure? It's like opening your soul to me." Clarke said.

 

Clarke seriousness made Lexa chuckle. "I'm an open book."

 

Clarke's seriousness turned into one of the biggest smiles Lexa had ever seen. Clarke quickly reached for Lexa's phone and immediately started to search for music. Lexa watched as Clarke was going through her library. Sometimes a frown would form on her face, other times it would be a smile. After a minute or so, Lexa started to worry. What was taking so long? Lexa just wanted Clarke to pick a song. Suddenly, Clarke's head snapped up.

 

"Your library is really flat." Clarke said.

 

"Flat?" Lexa replied, unsure as to what Clarke was meaning.

 

"Yeah. It just feels like it's the same song over and over." Lexa frowned and Clarke decided to clarify herself. "Same genre, same bands, same sound. Your library lacks diversity."

 

Lexa's frown deepened. "I like rock music."

 

"Oh I know, that's the only thing you have in there." Clarke took time to think. "Have you tried listening to something else? Like folk or even hip hop."

 

"Folk? Uh, not really. What's your favorite genre?"

 

"Mine doesn't matter now."

 

"It does to me." Lexa softly said.

 

Clarke's head turned to face Lexa. Surprise was evident on her face. With only a few seconds, her whole face turned soft.

 

"It's indie, I love indie music." She said, barely above a whisper.

 

"Make me listen to some of your favorite songs."

 

It was Clarke's time to be thrown out of her comfort zone. Sharing her music tastes wasn't something she was used to. Even with her closest friends she found it pretty hard. However, Clarke felt so at ease with Lexa that she didn't hesitate for long.

 

"Do you mind if I open my spotify account?"

 

"No, go on."

 

It only took Clarke a few seconds to open her own spotify account. She could feel her hands shaking as she was opening her library. She took her time to find the perfect song. It would be Lexa's first impression of her music tastes. It had to be good. Elliot Smith, Hozier, The Lumineers, Young the Giant, The Killers, Bon Iver... Clarke didn't know who to choose. Then, the perfect song presented itself. When the first notes started, Clarke could see that Lexa was interested. Then the lyrics started.

 

_Broken bottles in the hotel lobby_ _  
_ _Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again_

 

Lexa's features changed as the song played. Clarke could see the emotions on Lexa's face. Lexa was indeed an open book. The song quickly came to an end, but Lexa didn't say a word. Clarke could tell she was lost in thoughts. Clarke opened her mouth to talk, but Lexa was faster than her.

 

"It sounds so sad." Was all Lexa could get out.

 

"It does." Was all Clarke said back.

 

"It's so weird. Is the song named High Hopes?"

 

"Yeah, it's by Kodaline." Clarke answered.

 

Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke. "So these guys named their song High Hopes, but they made it everything but hopeful."

 

"Isn't the irony beautiful?"

 

Lexa's eyes bore into Clarke's. "I guess so." She took a breath. "You see everything differently than I do. I think it's wonderful."

 

"We are different. But it makes our relationship interesting."

 

"Our relationship, uh?" Lexa said with a smirk.

 

"Oh shut up! You know what I meant." Clarke said while trying to hide a blush.

 

Lexa smiled, but Clarke couldn't help but wonder why she looked so sad. Lexa got her knees up and circled them with her arms. She put her head on her arms while still looking at Clarke.

 

"Clarke... You know this won't work, right? I'm leaving in three days. We probably won't see each other again."

 

Clarke sighed. Of course she knew. She didn't want to think about it, but she knew. It had been such a long time since she had gotten that close to someone. She had to get close to someone who couldn't stay close to her. Lexa's words were like a knife through Clarke's heart and that's when Clarke realised she had gotten attached.

 

"We still have those three days, right?" Lexa nodded. "Then, let's not talk about you leaving. Can't we just live in the moment?"

 

"If that's what you want." Lexa said.

 

Clarke got a little closer to Lexa. Lexa's hair was loose, a strand a gotten in her face. Clarke took that opportunity to slowly place it back in place. Lexa's eyes widened for a moment when she noticed their newfound proximity. When Clarke was done with replacing Lexa's strand of hair, she didn't retract her arm. Instead, her hand slid to Lexa's neck. Lexa saw Clarke's eyes look at her lips for a split second, before they got back to her own eyes.

 

"Do you mind if I..."

 

"No."

 

Lexa closed the gap. In matter of seconds, Lexa understood that this kiss had nothing to do with the ones they had shared before. In this moment it felt right. The kiss was deep and passionate. The intensity made Lexa a bit dizzy, so she slowly pulled away from Clarke. She stayed close though, so close that their nose were still touching. When Lexa opened her eyes, she saw that Clarke's were still closed. The blonde was smiling, her lips were pink and swollen, and a blush was covering her cheeks. Lexa wondered if her own lips were like Clarke's. She could feel them tingling. Finally, Clarke opened her eyes. That's when Lexa decided to speak.

 

"That was..."

 

"Yeah."

 

*****

 

Those three days were spent wisely. Clarke hung out at the fair as much as possible. Sometimes her friends would be there, and even her parents joined them once. Lexa had to work two out of the three days, but she did everything to spend as much time with Clarke as possible. They acted as if they didn't have to say goodbye very soon. Lexa would show Clarke what her work was like and Clarke would tell her about herself. Lexa briefly met Clarke's parents and it went well. Jake was a very kind man with an easy smile and Abby was in protective mother mode, but she was still nice. Clarke spent some time with Anya, and she met Lincoln. Meeting Lexa's parents had been an awkward experience. They were in Lexa's trailer after Lexa's shift was over. Lexa had wanted to change herself, and she did, but soon after that they started to make out on her bed. They hadn't expect Anita and Gustus to come into Lexa's trailer unannounced and without a knock. They sprung apart but not soon enough. It led them to a very awkward introduction.

 

But now those three days were almost over. It was 10pm, and Lexa was done with work. She had seen Clarke in the morning, but she hadn't stayed. Clarke had an activity planned with her family and friends. The blonde promised to come back at the end of Lexa's shift. Lexa was walking to her trailer, the brunette was exhausted. She hadn't been able to sleep through the morning because one of their attractions had shut down. She had to get up and help fix it. When it was over, it was almost noon and Lexa's shift started at 1pm. When she got to her trailer, Lexa was pleasantly surprised to find Clarke waiting for her outside her trailer. Lexa was surprised to find the blonde with a guitar case in hands.

 

"Hey Lex, you look tired." Clarke said.

 

"Well thank you Clarke." Lexa said with a smirk.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Sorry, it's not what I meant. Did you have a good day?"

 

"It was long, but good. We fixed the teacup attraction."

 

Clarke smiled. "Good."

 

Lexa nodded and opened the door of her trailer. She didn't wait to see if Clarke was following her when she made her way into the trailer, she knew the blonde was behind her. Lexa went straight to her closet and got some loose clothes out.

 

"Do you mind if I just change myself?"

 

"Of course not. I'll just..." Clarke finished by turning away from Lexa.

 

Lexa quickly changed herself. It was a matter of seconds. Then she let herself fall on her bed face first. She took a breath before getting her face out of her pillow.

 

"I'm decent." She heard Clarke laugh behind her.

 

When Clarke sat on the bed, Lexa rolled to her side so she could look at her. It's only then that Lexa took a good look at Clarke for the first time that night. Wavy loose hair, loose plaid shirt and some jeans with a hole on both knees.

 

"You're beautiful."

 

Clarke chuckled. "Thank you. You are as well."

 

"Liar. I'm in sweat pants, I worked all day and I probably look like shit." Lexa sighed. "Anyway, do you mind if we stay here? We don't have much time, I have to get up really early tomorrow."

 

"Right." Clarke sighed. "I don't mind staying here, just tell me when you want me to go."

 

"I _don't_ want you to go."

 

They shared a sad smile.

 

"You asked if you could hear me play. So I brought my guitar."

 

That got Lexa's attention. She quickly sat up on her bed and gave Clarke her full attention. Clarke got her guitar out of it's case. After a quick explanation of the song she was about to play, Clarke played the song. Like the first night she had met Clarke, Lexa found herself mesmerized by the blonde girl. Every word, every sound, every expression was beautiful. Lexa found herself wondering how she would say goodbye to Clarke.

 

"That was..."

 

"Awful. I know, I'm still working on it..."

 

"No! It was beautiful. I'll never listen to rock music again."

 

Clarke laughed. "Charmer."

 

They smiled at each other. Then Clarke put her guitar back in its case.

 

"Clarke..."

 

"I should go. It's late and you have to go to sleep."

 

"But..."

 

"Lexa. Please."

 

Lexa could see the tears forming in Clarke's eyes. She didn't try to stop Clarke from getting up. Lexa followed her to the trailer's door. Then Clarke turned aroung abruptly.

 

"Lexa, don't follow me outside, okay?"

 

"What? Why? I thought I could walk you out of the fair and we could have..."

 

"It would be too hard. Just go back to your bed Lexa." Clarke leaned in and for a second Lexa thought the blonde would kiss her, but she only kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Lexa."

 

Just like that, Clarke Griffin got out of the trailer and of Lexa's life.

 

** * **

 

Everything was packed up. After the attractions, Lexa had packed her trailer. She was just closing the door when Anya approached her.

 

"You look like shit kid."

 

"Shut up Anya." Lexa harshly said.

 

"Wow, calm down. I'm only saying that you got way too attached to blondie."

 

"Her name is Clarke! And don't talk about her."

 

Lexa felt the tears spill on her cheeks. She felt a little distraught. Anya pulled her into a hug.

 

"Urgh, you weren't supposed to get your heart broken. It was supposed to be fun, exciting."

 

"And it was, but it was also intense and it made me feel things I hadn't felt before."

 

"It'll be fine Lex, just give yourself some time."

 

Lexa buried her face into her cousin's neck and let herself be comforted for a while. When Clarke had said goodbye the night before, it had felt like all the air had been sucked out of Lexa's lungs. Clarke's departure had hurt her way more than she thought it would. The cousins' embrace was cut short when Lexa's parents called her over. Lexa wiped her tears away and walked to her parents. They were almost finished with packing up their trailer. Their attention wasn't really on Lexa, but they saw that she was there.

 

"We want you to ride with us today. We have to talk to you." Anita said.

 

"Okay..." Was all Lexa managed to get out.

 

The sound of Lexa's broken voice quickly alarmed her parents. They both turned around quickly and their faces fell when they saw Lexa's.

 

"Oh, Lexa, are you... Is it about Clarke?"

 

Lexa only nodded before she was embraced by both of her parents. Soon enough, they were all sitting in Lexa's parents truck driving to their next destination. After two hours of driving, Lexa's parents still hadn't told her what they had wanted to tell her.

 

"I thought you guys wanted to talk to me."

 

"We... do." Gustus said while giving a nervous glance at her wife.

 

Anita clenched her jaw. "I know you already feel bad right now Lexa, but I swear this is for your own good."

 

Lexa felt her whole body tense up. "What is it?"

 

"You're going to school at the end of august."

 


	3. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's first day of school. Lexa makes friends. Clarke and Lexa meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm already back with an other chapter. I know, I know... I can't believe it either. Guess my imagination and my motivation came back. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Teenagers. There were teenagers everywhere. It had been about 5 minutes since Lexa and her mom had gotten into the school, but Lexa hated it already. It wasn't about the bright colored walls, the shouting teenagers or even the crowded halls. Lexa didn't hate _this_ school. She hated school in general. She had started to get nervous about this a week ago. That's when all of this nightmare became all too real. They had spent a week at her uncle's house in mid august as they did every year.. Then Anita had dropped the bomb. Gustus and Anita had rent a house just down the road. Lexa would go to school in the city of Polis. Her cousin Aiden had been delighted to hear the news. The brunette and her parents had spent the entire summer fighting about that decision. A whole school year. A whole school year in school. A whole school year in Polis. A whole school year without Gustus. Because Lexa's father would go back on the road with the fair. Anita and Lexa would stay in Polis.

 

As they were walking the halls of Polis high, Mr. Kane, the school's principal, was explaining things about the school. Lexa wasn't really listening. This all felt like a punishment. She had never been in a school. Her parents were throwing her to the wolves. She had no idea how to act around all of these teenagers. She had no idea how to act in class. Just thinking about sitting in the classrooms for hours reminded Lexa of a prison. Suddenly, they got in a room where a little lady was putting papers in a drawer that seemed way too high for her. Mr. Kane asked for Lexa's schedule and then he handed it to her.

 

First hour – Math

Second hour – English Litterature

Break

Third hour – P.E.

Lunch

Fourth hour – Mechanic

Fifth hour – History

 

Lexa's eyes went wide. Math and English Lit in the morning?

 

"You can't do this to me." Lexa said after she turned to face her mother.

 

"Lexa..."

 

"No!" Lexa stopped her. "This... this is cruel."

 

"Don't be so dramatic. Going to school is a normal thing that every kid do." Anita said. "Now come on or you'll be late for first hour."

 

"I think you'll love this school Lexa." Said Mr. Kane with a big smile. "Just give yourself some time."

 

"Did you pay him to say that?" Lexa asked her mother.

 

"Don't pay attention to her, Mr. Kane. Lexa's angry that we don't homeschool her anymore."

 

Kane chuckled. "Don't worry, I work with teenagers everyday, I know how they can be. Now Lexa, say goodbye to your mother, I'll walk you to class."

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Goodbye mom."

 

"Have a good day Lexa." Anita said while pulling Lexa in a hug.

 

Lexa tried to not find the hug comforting. She was supposed to be mad at her mother. But the nervousness got the best of her and Lexa found herself burying her face in her mother's neck.

 

"Oh baby, you'll be fine." Anita whispered in Lexa's ear.

 

After their goodbyes, Mr. Kane did as he had said. He walked Lexa to class while giving her details about the school. He advised her to make friends quickly so she wouldn't be lost. She told him she wouldn't be, after all she had Aiden. When they got into the classroom a few teens were already there. They were all talking and laughing. Most of them stopped when they saw Lexa with Kane.

 

"So this is it! Your math class. I'm sure you'll figure out where your other classes are."

 

"Yes, thank you Mr. Kane."

 

"Have a good day Lexa." Kane turned to leave, but quickly turned again. "Oh and don't hesitate to ask questions when you don't understand something. Even if it's something about the class itself."

 

"Right. I won't."

 

"Good!"

 

Then he finally left. Lexa turned around and was met by a handful of eyes. She hated that kind of attention. She just had to sit down, then people would stop looking at her. But where was she supposed to sit. Did they have assigned seats? Did she just have to choose a seat?

 

"Are you gonna stand in the doorway for long?" A boy asked behind Lexa.

 

Lexa quickly moved to let him pass. The boy had semi-long hair and a cocky expression on his face. His bad boy style didn't really impress Lexa.

 

"You seem lost. Need a map to find a seat?" The boy teased her with his smirk still firmly in place.

 

Lexa wasn't about to let him get away with that. "No. I need you to shut up and leave me alone."

 

The boy's smirk seemed to be a permanent feature. "You have a fire in you. I like it. Name's Murphy."

 

"Murphy?" Lexa asked. What kind of name was that?

 

He chuckled. "John Murphy. If you call me John, it might be the last thing you'll do."

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I'm Lexa."

 

"Great, now come on. We'll sit in the back." Murphy said, already moving.

 

"We?"

 

"Yeah, I told you, I like you. It's something that happens quite rarely. So take it as an honor."

 

Murphy sat in the very last row of seats. Next to him, there was an unnoccupied table, so Lexa sat down. Murphy seemed arrogant and definitely not the type of person Lexa would usually associate with. But she had nothing to lose, and the boy hadn't really been mean to her. Didn't Mr. Kane advise her to make friends. Lexa could already imagine Anita's face if she'd meet Murphy.

 

"So, how did you end up here?" Murphy asked.

 

"Uh, my uncle lives here, so my parents decided to rent a house in his neighborhood." Lexa said.

 

"Where did you live before?"

 

"Nowhere." Lexa simply said.

 

Murphy chuckled. "Were you homeless or something?"

 

"No. We were traveling around the country with our family fun fair."

 

Murphy frowned. "What about school? And did you say fun fair?"

 

"I was homeschooled. It's my first time in a school. Yes, I said fun fair. My parents own the Marvelous Woods fun fair."

 

Lexa felt nervous. She didn't want to be that kid. The one that people have a great time picking on because she's different. Murphy laughed and shook his head.

 

"You're gonna realize how lucky you were. School is my personal hell. I usually skip alot."

 

"Not today though."

 

"Not today. And not the other days either. I'm put on probation by the school. If I skip, I'm out."

 

"Oh that's... that's bad." Lexa said, a bit surprised at what Murphy was saying.

 

"Yeah, I can't afford not to get that diploma if I want to get out of this stupid town."

 

That's when the teacher came in and immediately demanded to get their attention. It didn't take long for everyone to stop talking. The woman standing in front of them was stern looking. Her grey hair were pushed back in a bun. She had thin glasses and looked as if she hated children. The teacher quickly introduced herself before starting to call out their names. When Murphy's turn came, she made a snarky comment about him being present. He replied with a comment of his own and Lexa couldn't help but be proud of him. She already hated the woman standing in front of them. Then the teacher began to explain everything about her class and Lexa felt like this would take forever. About five minutes into the class, two boys barged in. Lexa's eyes went wide. She knew them.

 

"Jasper and Monty. Late on the first day and disturbing the class. Why am I not surprised?"

 

Jasper was quick to defend them, but Monty's attention wasn't on the teacher. He had spotted Lexa as soon as he had put a foot in the classroom. His eyes were wide with shock, he looked just like Lexa.

 

"Do you know them?" Murphy whispered.

 

"Kind of."

 

Murphy gave her an odd look but she didn't say more. What was there to say? Monty hit Jasper a couple of times in the ribs, and when Jasper finally gave him his attention Monty subtly showed him Lexa sitting in the back.

 

"Oh shit!" Jasper exclaimed loudly.

 

"Mister Jordan! Can I know why you're cursing in my class?"

 

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to."

 

The teacher pinched the brigde of her nose in annoyance. "Go sit down, and I don't want to hear you either of you for the rest of the class."

 

Jasper and Monty moved to the remaining seats. Jasper's eyes didn't leave Lexa. The brunette wanted to disappear. It couldn't mean that Clarke... Of course that's what it meant. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. She had spent the summer moping around because of the blonde girl. If only they had parted ways differently. Soon enough a ball of paper was thrown on Lexa's desk. She opened it to find a message from Jasper.

 

_Is it really you?_

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. She looked over to where Jasper and Monty were sitting. Both boys were looking at her. She simply nodded. Their eyes went wide. They spent the whole class whispering to each other. Lexa tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. She didn't want to think about the boys, or about Clarke. Five minutes were left to the class when the teacher was done talking. She told them they could take, but they had to remain seated. Lexa let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Are these guys bothering you? 'Cause I can totally deal with them." Murphy dropped.

 

"What?" Lexa asked, taken aback. "No! They're... they're friends. Kind of."

 

"Friends? You didn't react really well to seeing your friends again."

 

"It's complicated." Lexa said.

 

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't push it. But if you change your mind..."

 

Lexa smirked. "Thank you for the offer."

 

Then the bell rang. Lexa gathered her books like she saw everyone do. Murphy got up and Lexa followed him.

 

"Show me your schedule." Lexa gave it to him. "We are in the same classes, even mechanic! What kind of girl are you?"

 

"I'm pretty sure I'll be better than you."

 

"Of course you will" Murphy said with a crooked smile.

 

"Lexa!" Was shouted behind them.

 

Lexa turned around and Murphy did too. They stopped in the hallway and faced Monty and Jasper. Murphy put his arm around Lexa's shoulder. Lexa lifted a brow and looked at him. He simply winked at her.

 

"Murphy, hey." Jasper weakly said.

 

"Look goggle boy, we don't have much time. Just tell her whatever you have to tell her."

 

"What are you doing here?" Monty asked.

 

"It's complicated." Lexa said.

 

"Does she know?"

 

Lexa suddenly felt uncomfortable. "We didn't keep in touch. And I didn't know that you guys lived here."

 

Both Monty and Jasper looked surprised to hear what Lexa had said. Murphy quickly bid them goodbye before pulling Lexa in the direction of their English Lit class. Lexa was really glad that the boy had liked her that fast. He seemed like a great guy, kinda protective and bad boy, but a great guy. English class seemed a lot longer than an hour. This school thing was a torture. And this day was a nightmare. In all the schools that were in the United States, she had to go to _Clarke's_ school. When the bell finally signaled the end of English Lit, Lexa followed Murphy outside of the class.

 

"So, want to come with me and my friends outside for the break?" The boy asked.

 

"I actually promised my cousin to see him during the break." Lexa said to him.

 

"Your cousin?"

 

"Yeah, his name is Aiden. He's a junior."

 

"Okay, cool. I'll see you in P.E." Murphy said with a wave, already walking toward the exit.

 

"Yeah." Lexa said.

 

Lexa walked to her locker and smiled when she caught sight of Aiden leaning on it. The blonde boy was frantically typing on his phone. Lexa immediately knew he was playing a game. Aiden had a tendency to prefer his games to actual people.

 

"Hey kid, stop leaning on my locker." Lexa said with an amused tone.

 

Aiden stopped his game quickly and looked up. "Not a kid anymore."

 

"I know." Lexa said while ruffling his hair.

 

"Stop that! You're so annoying. Anya must be rubbing off on you." Aiden was trying to replace his hair.

 

"Wow. That hurts." Lexa said, faking being hurt.

 

"Anyway." Aiden rolled his eyes. "Having a good day so far?"

 

"It's horrible. How do you do this everyday?"

 

"You'll get used to it."

 

"No. I won't." Lexa put her books in her locker and got her gym bag out. "Aiden... Do you know a girl named Clarke Griffin?"

 

"Of course I do! She's my guitar tutor."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah." Aiden smiled. "She's really cool."

 

"Yeah..." Lexa didn't really know what to say.

 

"She's in your class?"

 

"No."

 

"Then how do you know her?"

 

The bell rang.

 

"I'll explain at lunch, okay?" Lexa said.

 

"Okay, Lex. See you!"

 

Lexa watched him leave and shook her head. She shouldn't have asked him. Now she had to tell him about the week she had spend with Clarke. Lexa was moving around the halls, trying to find her way to the gymnasium. She was about to give up and go back to Mr.Kane's office when a voice called her.

 

"Hey Lex! Come on, we'll be late." Murphy shouted to her.

 

Thank god she had befriended the boy. Luckily for Lexa, most of the girls were already done changing when Lexa got in the locker room. Changing like that in front of other people was awkward. She hated school. The class in itself wasn't bad. They played soccer. Lexa was used to the game, she was used to playing it with Lincoln, Anya and the others at the fair. The thought was a cruel reminder that she missed her friends. Soon the class was over, it was time for lunch. It's only then that Lexa realized she was hungry. Her stomach was screaming at her.

 

"My friends get out of school grounds for lunch, but I can't because of my probation. Wanna keep me company?" Murphy asked Lexa when she got out of the locker room.

 

"If you don't mind Aiden joining us."

 

"Is he as cool as you?"

 

"Cooler."

 

Murphy smirked. "Good."

 

The school's cafeteria was definitely an experience. There were a lot of people. Everyone was moving fast and knew exactly where to go. Lexa watched it a bit dumbfound. Where had she landed? It looked like the hunger games. Murphy guided her to a line where people were waiting with a tray in hand. He gave her one and told her they had to wait in line. Lexa simply nodded. That made sense. After they had gotten their food, it was time to get a table. Lexa was relieved to see that Aiden was already sitting down. A place was saved for her, there was even enough space for Murphy.

 

"Come on. Aiden is already sitting down."

 

"Good. I love him already!" Murphy said, relieved to have a seat.

 

In the right corner of the cafeteria, not far from where Lexa was now sitting, a certain blonde girl was sitting with her friends. Clarke had noticed how Jasper and Monty were anormaly quiet, but she hadn't asked about it. Octavia and Raven were ranting about their P.E. Class when Clarke decided to look around to see if Wells was somewhere. But it's not Wells that caught Clarke's eyes. Clarke's face went pale and she felt sick when she saw the face of a familiar brunette. It couldn't be her! Lexa was surely somewhere with the fair having a lot of fun and certainly not in Polis High.

 

"Clarke, are you okay?" Octavia asked.

 

"Yeah Griffin, you look like you just saw a ghost." Raven added.

 

Clarke glanced at her friends, and she quickly saw that Jasper and Monty were really uncomfortable.

 

"You knew she was here?" Clarke asked, angry at the boys.

 

Her question was destined to Monty. She knew he'd be the one to answer her.

 

"What? No, we would have..." Jasper tried.

 

"We did! She's in our math class." Monty quickly spilled.

 

Jasper glared at Monty and they started to argue.

 

"Who the hell are you talk..." Octavia started.

 

"Oh shit. Lexa's here?" Raven asked.

 

"Yeah! She's sitting right there with Aiden and Murphy. And those two idiots knew she was here."

 

"We're not idiots!" Jasper and Monty protested together. "We just didn't know how to tell you." Monty added. "Yeah, you've been so secretive about what happened between the two of you. We figured it was something bad."

 

"No. Well... Did you talk to her? What did she say?" Clarke asked, suddenly a lot more nervous than angry.

 

"She just said that you didn't know she was here. And that you guys didn't keep in touch."

 

Clarke groaned at the information. Her elbows were resting on the table and she buried her face in her hands. This couldn't be happening. That summer had been so magical. She had fallen in love in a matter of days. She had known it was stupid, but she couldn't help it. Lexa was so damn easy to fall in love with. The girl was charming, interesting, a good listener, beautiful and an amazing kisser. Then Clarke had to go and mess it all up. She was so stupid. They had to say goodbye, that was a fact. However, they didn't have to say goodbye that _way_.

 

Clarke didn't lift her head from where it was buried in her hands "I've been such a jerk to her."

 

All her friends shared a look of confusion.

 

"I left quite..." Clarke hesitated on the word. "... _harshly_. I told her to not walk me out and that we better just say goodbye. I didn't even kiss her before I left."

 

"I thought you liked her. Why did you do that?" Octavia asked.

 

"It was exactly because I liked her that I did that!" Clarke said loudly.

 

A few heads turned in their direction after Clarke's outburst, including Lexa's. Their eyes met and Clarke felt like hiding herself under the table. She felt so bad about how she had acted with the brunette.

 

Lexa gave Clarke a small wave and a shy smile, not really knowing how to act toward the blonde. Clarke had left quite abruptly, and they hadn't kept touch. Maybe that's what Clarke had wanted, just a little fling for the summer. Clarke seemed really uncomfortable, but she returned the wave. Lexa was about to jump back into the conversation she was having with Murphy and Aiden, when she saw Clarke get up and taking her tray of food with her. Clarke made her way toward Lexa, but the brunette could see that Clarke lacked confidence. She stopped just behing Aiden and Murphy and looked straight to Lexa.

 

"Hi Lexa." Clarke's small voice said.

 

Lexa decided to tease the already uncomfortable Clarke. "No pick up line this time?"

 

_Oh,_ Clarke thought. _Two can play this game._

 

"Oh, well, I was asking myself, are you the cure for Alzheimers? Because you're unforgettable."

 

It took a second for Lexa to start laughing. Clarke had never felt more uncomfortable than in that second. The relief was instant when she heard the sound of Lexa's laughing. Clarke had almost forgotten how beautiful Lexa was when she was laughing.

 

"Can I know what is happening?" Aiden asked. "I never saw Lexa laugh that much."

 

"Hey Aiden." Clarke said. "Well, Lexa likes pick up lines, I guess."

 

"Well, she likes shitty pick lines at least..." Murphy said with a smirk.

 

Clarke glared at the boy before she didn't let herself think and took a seat next to Lexa. The brunette stopped laughing and looked at her. Clarke couldn't help but think that Lexa seemed a bit lost. She was looking at her with so much questions in her eyes.

 

"Okay... And how did you two meet? Lexa just moved here and before that she only came once a year."

 

Clarke frowned at Aiden's words. "What? How do you know that?"

 

"Lexa's my cousin." Aiden proudly said.

 

Clarke thought for a second. "Lexa and Aiden Woods. Of course, I should have known."

 

"You couldn't have. We're not the only Woods in the world." Lexa said. "Hi Clarke"

 

Before Clarke could open her mouth, Aiden talked again.

 

"That did not answer my question. How did you two meet?"

 

"Clarke visited the fair this summer." Lexa simply said.

 

"Yeah..." Was all Clarke said.

 

"Really?" Aiden said excited. "My dad said I could go with them next summer! I can't wait."

 

Lexa groaned. "Can we stop talking about the fair. It just reminds me that I'm stuck here."

 

" _Why_ are you here?" Clarke asked.

 

Lexa's eyes went to Clarke's. Both girls still felt that spark run through them when their eyes met. Lexa had to swallow before she could get a sentence out.

 

"My mom wants me to go to school for a year. She said it would be good for me."

 

"Did you know?" Clarke was now a bit confused.

 

"No! She told me just after we... said goodbye."

 

"Oh. Okay."

 

The awkwardness was really dense. Murphy and Aiden had watched and listened to the whole exchange without really understanding everything. Then, Murphy decided that it was too much for him.

 

"Come on kid, I know a place where we can eat that's really cool. Lexa, I'll see you in mechanic."

 

Without an other word, Murphy dragged Aiden away from Clarke and Lexa. Clarke sighed in relief. She was finally alone with Lexa. _Oh shit_ , Clarke thought, _I'm_ alone _with Lexa_. The nervousness settled back. Lexa moved the food around in her plate, she didn't really know what to do.

 

"So..." Clarke started.

 

After a couple of seconds, Lexa said, "So?"

 

Clarke felt herself tense. "I don't know what to say."

 

Lexa sighed. "Look, it's fine, okay? You did what you did thinking we'd never see each other again. You don't owe me anything. What we had this summer was... amazing, and now it's over. We can pretend we don't know each other if that's what you want."

 

Clarke's eyes grew wide while Lexa was speaking. Lexa had gotten it all wrong! The brunette took her tray and was about to stand up when Clarke put her hand on Lexa's. They wouldn't say goodbye like this, not this time.

 

"No. That's not what I want." Clarke firmly said.

 

"It's not?" Lexa put the tray back on the table.

 

"No. Look... This summer I grew some feelings for you in such a short time that it scared me. And yes, I did what I did because I thought we'd never see each other again. But it was not because I didn't want to see you again! It was because I wanted to be with you and I _couldn't_."

 

Lexa's heart was pounding a little more with every word Clarke was saying. Clarke had feelings for her. Clarke hadn't been eager to get as far away as possible from Lexa. Clarke wanted to _be_ with her!

 

"You didn't _want_ to say goodbye? That's why you were so cold?" Lexa tentatively asked.

 

"Yes. I hate goodbyes and I'm definitely not good at it."

 

Lexa chuckled. "Yeah."

 

"Do you hate me?" Clarke said with the same small voice she had when she first talked to Lexa that day.

 

"No, I could never. Just... Never do that again? I spent the remaining of the summer moping around."

 

"Here is that honesty again. You know I'd never be able to admit that kind of thing?" Clarke said with a smile.

 

"Well I did. Oh, and if I was really honest, I would tell you how beautiful I think you are."

 

Clarke felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "I think you just did."

 

"I guess so."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> If you read my other fic (I can feel it now), you already know that I like the idea of Lexa and Murphy as friends. So yeah they are best buddies in this. I still don't know what the other ships are gonna be in this. Help me out?


	4. Second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's first week at Polis High is a nightmare. Aden and Madi are cute. Clarke and Lexa talk about second chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I thought I had posted this chapter this week and I just realized I didn't! So here it is.

Lexa was waiting for Aden outside of the school so they could walk home together. Her last class had been so long that Lexa had a headache now. At least her mechanic class had been fun. Lexa thought back to the lunch she had shared with Clarke. She almost blushed when she remembered that Clarke had said she had feelings for her. They had promised to spend more time together the next day and had parted ways after lunch. Lexa's head was full of maybes and that didn't help her headache. What was taking Aden so long? The brunette turned her head toward the doors of the school and tried to see if Aden was anywhere in sight. No, he was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Looking for someone?" Clarke asked from Lexa's right.

 

Lexa turned her head in Clarke's direction. Clarke had an easy smile on. Lexa smiled back and walked a couple of steps to be closer to the blonde.

 

"Yeah, Aden's taking an eternity to get out." Lexa explained.

 

"I saw him with Madi before I got out." Clarke said.

 

Lexa frowned. "Who's Madi?"

 

"His friend?" Clarke said, but it sounded more like a question. "They both take guitar lessons."

 

Lexa nodded. "Yeah, he... he told me about that, but not about that girl."

 

"If you want my opinion, I'd say they both have a crush on each other. They're adorable."

 

Lexa's eyes went wide. "Really?"

 

Clarke shrugged. "They look at each other the way we looked at each other this summer."

 

Lexa's eyes left Clarke's after that. She was pretty sure she still looked at Clarke that way. Clarke had hurt her this summer, but it didn't mean she didn't feel for her just as strongly as the first night they met.

 

"Lexa?" Lexa's eyes went up to look at Clarke again. "Do you think we could..."

 

Clarke's sentence was cut short when she saw Aden walking down the steps with Madi. Lexa's eyes followed Clarke's and she quickly spotted her cousin too. The girl he was talking to was cute, she had dark hair and seemed just as shy as Aden. Clarke and Lexa overheard the end of their conversation.

 

"I'll call you after diner. Don't forget to connect yourself to the second server!" Madi said.

 

"Don't worry I won't. See you later Madi."

 

"Goodbye Aden."

 

Madi walked away and Aden joined Clarke and Lexa. Lexa could feel herself smile when she saw Aden's blush.

 

"I think you forgot to tell me something, didn't you?" Lexa teased him.

 

"Can we not talk about this?" Aden pleaded.

 

"I'll see. Now we have to go home. My mother's gonna be worried if I don't come home soon." Lexa said.

 

"Okay." Aden simply said. "Hey Clarke, I'll see you tomorrow for the guitar lessons?"

 

"Yeah buddy." Clarke agreed. "Lexa, can I call you later?"

 

"Uh, yeah. Do you still have my number?" Lexa asked.

 

"Of course I do." Clarke said, a bit saddened that Lexa would think she deleted it.

 

"Oh, good." Lexa said with a small smile. "Goodbye then."

 

"Goodbye Lex."

 

Lexa and Aden started walking toward the third street so they could get home. Lexa wondered what Clarke was about to say before she saw Aden. She couldn't help but be happy that Clarke had kept her number.

 

"Okay, I'll tell you about Madi, if you tell me about Clarke." Aden proposed.

 

Lexa turned her head to look at Aden. She lifted a brow.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Oh come on! Were you together this summer?" Aden asked.

 

Lexa's head turned so she could look straight ahead. She rubbed the back of her neck feeling a bit nervous to tell Aden about her week with Clarke.

 

"She came to the fair. I was on break and she came to talk to me. She used a pick up line, that's why I teased her at lunch. Emori, she works at the candy stand, talked to Anya to free my night so I could have some time with Clarke. We spent the evening together and... we kissed on top of the ferris wheel." Lexa glanced at Aden, he was sweetly smiling. It encouraged Lexa to keep talking. "She came back and we decided to keep seeing each other. So we spent the whole week getting to know each other and... kissing. At the end of the week I had to go, and we didn't part ways on good terms."

 

"What? Why? You just said you spent a great week together." Aden asked, confused.

 

"We did. But goodbyes aren't always easy, you know?" Aden nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "Anyway, your turn now. Tell me about Madi."

 

"We're friends." Was all Aden said.

 

Lexa waited but Aden didn't say more. "What? That can't be all."

 

Aden shrugged. "There's nothing much to say. We play video games online together. We have some classes and guitar lessons in common. Like I said, we're friends."

 

"But you think she's cute." Lexa tried to make him talk.

 

Aden rolled his eyes. "You'd have to be blind not to see she's cute."

 

"And what about your feelings?"

 

"Lex..."

 

Lexa held up her hands in defense. "Okay, I get it, I pushed too hard. Sorry."

 

They walked in silence for about a minute before Lexa found something else to talk about. Aden was caught up in his head, and Lexa was beating herself up for being too pushy with him.

 

"Tell me about this game I saw you play this summer. You know, the one with the zombies."

 

"The Last of us?" Aden asked, his smile coming back slowly.

 

"I don't know, the one with the guy and the girl."

 

"Yeah, it's the Last of us."

 

Lexa breathed a sigh in relief to see him back to himself. She hated how closed off he could get. Lexa knew that the best way to get him to talk was to ask him about a video game. The game itself wasn't that interesting to Lexa, but Aden's smile was everything she wanted.

 

*******

 

Lexa's phone rang when she was cleaning the dishes after dinner. Anita was sitting at the table, working on the design of their new home. When Lexa saw Clarke's name on the screen, she quickly put the plate she was cleaning down.

 

"Hello?" Lexa said.

 

"Hi Lex."

 

"Clarke, hi." Lexa said again.

 

Clarke chuckled. "Were you busy?"

 

"No." Lexa said. "Just... wait for me a second."

 

Lexa didn't wait for Clarke to agree before she put her on hold. Her eyes quickly found her mother who was already looking at her. Lexa was about to open her mouth but Anita cut her off.

 

"It's okay. I know who it is. Just make sure to finish cleaning after your call."

 

Lexa blushed and nodded. She took her phone call back and started to walk to her room.

 

"I'm back." Lexa said as she opened the door to her room.

 

"Okay."

 

"So you wanted to talk?"

 

"Yeah." Clarke gathered her courage before speaking again. "It was really good to see you today. I missed you."

 

Lexa smiled. "I missed you too."

 

"You'll really stay here for a whole year?" Clarke asked.

 

"Yeah, I will."

 

"I guess you're not really happy about that."

 

"Well... I was angry at first, but today I realized that someone I really liked was going to Polis High. So it might not be that bad." Lexa said with a smirk.

 

On her side of the phone call, Clarke was smiling like a lovesick fool.

 

"Oh yeah? And who could that be?"

 

"Murphy." Lexa replied with a seriousness that could have fooled her own mother.

 

Clarke was taken aback by the answer. Murphy?

 

"Clarke? I'm messing with you." Lexa said.

 

"Oh..." Clarke let out.

 

"It's you. Only you could make this shitty situation better."

 

*******

 

 

A week. Well 5 days. She had made it five days in the hell that was Polis High. The classes were long, the teachers were boring, the school was way to brightly colored and the students way too happy to be in school. The only things keeping her sane were her mechanic class, her cousin Aden, her newfound friendship with Murphy and the time she could spend with Clarke.

 

Lexa was angrily putting her books in her locker after her last class of the day on friday. Her history teacher was an old man and he hated Lexa. He was always giving her a hard time for every little thing she did and it was driving Lexa insane. When Lexa pulled on her backpack to get it out of her locker, she realized it was stuck. She tried to pull harder but she was after to break it. She couldn't see where it was stuck from outside the locker so she decided to stick her head inside the locker. She had just found the problem when someone talked to her.

 

"Lexa?"

 

Lexa bumped her head on the shelf of the locker when she heard her name.

 

"Shit!" Lexa let out.

 

The brunette got out of the locker and rubbed the top of her head. That day kept getting better.

 

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Clarke said, looking horrified.

 

Clarke got closer to Lexa and forced her to pull her hands away from her head. Clarke looked at Lexa's head for any type of injury. Lexa felt her cheeks get hot from how close Clarke was.

 

"It's the second time I bump my head because of you." Lexa said.

 

Clarke gave her a glare. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

 

Lexa shrugged. "Maybe."

 

Clarke gave Lexa a little push and they laughed together.

 

"I was actually coming to ask you something." Clarke said. "So, there's a party at Octavia's house tomorrow. It's a 'back to school' kind of party. Everyone will be there. I was wondering if you'd come."

 

Lexa had actually heard about the party. Literally everyone was talking about it. Lexa hadn't really planned on going, but the fact that Clarke had asked her if she was going made her rethink her decision.

 

"I don't know yet. I'll ask my mother if I can go."

 

"Oh, okay. Keep me updated?" Clarke asked.

 

"Of course."

 

Clarke's phone made a sound. She got it out of her pocket and frowned at the text she had received.

 

"I have to go, my mother's waiting for me outside." Clarke said.

 

"Goodbye Clarke."

 

"Goodbye Lex."

 

Lexa's eyes followed Clarke until the blonde got out of the school. She was still so hung up on Clarke. Lexa almost groaned at that. Every little thing Clarke did made Lexa fall for her a little more. Lexa turned to her locker and quickly got her backpack out after detangling the strap that was stuck in the locker. When Lexa went down the steps outside the school, she spotted Aden without any difficulties. He was sitting down on the last steps with Madi. Their closeness made Lexa smirk.

 

"Hey little gamers."

 

"Hey Lex!" Aden said.

 

"Hi Lexa." Madi quietly said. "I'll call you later Aden."

 

"Yeah. Goodbye Madi."

 

Madi simply smiled before walking away. Lexa watched her cousin watching Madi leave. The smirk on Lexa's face couldn't get bigger. She had to clear her throat to get his attention back. Aden turned to face Lexa and almost immediately tensed.

 

"Don't." Aden warned.

 

Lexa held up her hands. "Don't worry, I won't say a word."

 

Aden was quiet on their way home. He didn't say much and Lexa had to respect that, but she did miss Anya and her friends. She was so used to their loud conversations that being with Aden and Murphy was a bit weird. Aden was quiet, unless you were talking about video games and Murphy wasn't that talkative. Living alone with her mom didn't help much. They had a hard time to get along so they didn't talk that much. Lexa had to call her friends soon so she wouldn't go insane. Aden waved her goodbye when he arrived home and Lexa kept walking to her house. Anita's car was in their driveway when Lexa came home, which meant her mom was home too. As Lexa walked inside the house, she called out to her mom to let her know she was home. Lexa decided to keep herself busy until dinner would be ready. She texted Anya to know if she could call her but received a quick 'working'. Lexa groaned and let herself fall on her bed. She almost didn't feel it when she fell asleep.

 

"Honey, wake up. It's time for dinner."

 

Anita was slowly stroking Lexa's hair while waking her up. Lexa was confused at first, but soon shook the confusion out.

 

"I fell asleep?" Lexa asked.

 

"Yes. I called you but you didn't come to eat. Is school that tiring?" Anita teased Lexa.

 

Lexa buried her face in her pillow. "It's a nightmare."

 

"You'll get used to it and I think you'll even learn to like it." Anita tried.

 

"Stop saying that." Lexa groaned, her face now out of the pillow.

 

Anita rolled her eyes. "Come to the kitchen when you're hungry."

 

Anita got up and walked to the door. Suddenly, Clarke went through Lexa's mind and she quickly asked her mother to stop.

 

"I need to ask you something. Could I got to a party tomorrow night?" Lexa asked.

 

"A party? I'm not sure..."

 

Lexa cut her off. "It will help me! With school, I mean. And Clarke's going to be there."

 

Anita smiled and lightly chuckled. "Clarke, uh?" Anita sighed. "You know what? You can go. But I want you home by 11."

 

"11? Please mom..." Lexa whined.

 

"11:30! That's my last offer, don't push it Lexa."

 

"Okay, okay. Thank you."

 

After that, Lexa followed her mother to the kitchen and they ate together. After their meal, they shared a call with Gustus. Lexa felt her heart tighten when she saw her father on the screen. She missed him so much. Then, Lexa went to her room and did everything but her homework. She just couldn't stand doing them after a whole week of school. She was sleeping for about an hour when her phone started to ring. Lexa groaned but still decided to look who was calling her.

 

**Anya**

 

Lexa quickly picked up the phone.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Shit. I woke you up, didn't I?" Anya said.

 

"It's fine. I'm glad you called." Lexa softly said.

 

"If you say that you miss me or if you start crying, I'm hanging up." Anya playfully warned Lexa.

 

Lexa chuckled. "Fine. How are you?"

 

"I should be the one asking you that. How are you holding up?"

 

"I... You know what? It's a nightmare most of the time. The teachers are awfull. I've never been in a school before, but it's like everything I imagined it would be. But sometimes it's not that bad. When I get to spend time with Aden and Murphy. Clarke's here too." Lexa said.

 

Anya quickly interrupted her. "Wow. Stop for a second. Who's Murphy? And did you just say that Clarke is in Polis?"

 

"Murphy is my... friend? I guess. We share all of our classes together. He's cool, I think you'd like him. He's an asshole to most people, just like you. As for Clarke... Yeah, we're going to the same school."

 

"Wow, that must have been awkward."

 

Lexa chuckled. "Yeah, it was. It's good now though. We talked and everything's fine."

 

After that, they talked a bit more about the fair. Lexa loved to hear that everything was great. The attractions hadn't broken down that much. Everyone was doing their best. A lot of people were coming in the fair every night. It all made Lexa feel better. When both girls realized it was 2 in the morning, Anya said her goodbyes. Lexa fell asleep a little bit more at peace than she had been for the past week.

 

*******

 

Clarke had texted her the details about the party an hour ago. It starts at 8, it's at Octavia's home (not that far from Lexa's) and she didn't need to bring anything. Lexa was nervous. It was her first high school party. She had texted Anya to know what she should do. Anya had texted her a "be chill" and said nothing more. Lincoln had been more helpful. He had told her that she should arrive at least half an hour late, so she wouldn't be the first to get to the party. Lexa thought it was rude at first, but Lincoln assured her it was what everyone would do.

 

So there she was now, standing in front of Octavia's home. The house was big and loud. Teenagers were everywhere. Lexa almost turned around and walked away, but someone spotted her.

 

"Lexa! I had a hard time believing Octavia when she told me you were in Polis." Bellamy said with a smile.

 

His hair was as shaggy as the last time she had seen him. He was wearing glasses this time though, and it suited him. Lexa didn't have a hard time to reciprocate his smile.

 

"Hey Bellamy. It's good to see you." Lexa said.

 

"Same. You should go inside, someone's eager to see you." He seemed to think twice about what he said. "Shit, just don't tell her I said that."

 

Lexa blushed. "Right. I'll see you later I guess."

 

They waved at each other before Lexa walked into the house. Clarke and her friends weren't hard to find. Raven and Octavia were dancing together in the living room and Clarke wasn't far from them. Lexa frowned when she saw the blonde talk to a slightly older girl. Clarke's eyes left the girl's for a second and met Lexa's. Clarke's smile grew a little more. She made a sign to Lexa to let her know she should walk over to her. Lexa swallowed her nervousness before taking her first step. It was a matter of seconds before she was in front of Clarke. Clarke's smile was more confident than Lexa's. She pulled the brunette in a hug as soon as she was close enough.

 

"I'm so glad you decided to come." Clarke said.

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

Lexa saw the older girl giving her a glare. What was her problem? Clarke must have seen them looking at each other because she decided to introduce them.

 

"Oh! Niylah this is Lexa! You know, I told you about her. Lex, this is Niylah. She's a friend."

 

Lexa forced a smile and gave Niylah a wave. All she had in return was a wave. They were saved from that really awkward conversation from a song that suddenly came through the speakers.

 

"I love this song! Lexa, dance with me?" Clarke asked with a pout.

 

"Uh, yes, why not?" Lexa said, glad to leave Niylah behind.

 

When they arrived to the living room, Lexa and Clarke quickly joined Raven and Octavia. They danced for a while. Sometime during a song, Lexa's hands found themselves on Clarke's waist. She was enjoying their newfound closeness. Clarke's eyes found hers and they danced like that for a little longer. Then Clarke got closer and leaned to reach Lexa's ear.

 

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Are you coming with me?"

 

Clarke's eyes were full of hope and it made Lexa smile. She simply nodded her answer. As they made their way to the door, Lexa caught Niylah staring at them. The older girl had a frown on her face. Lexa wondered why she was so hostile. When they were finally outside, Clarke went straight to Bellamy.

 

"Hey Bellamy." Clarke said with a bright smile.

 

He returned the smile. "Hi princess, how's your night?"

 

"It's perfect. Is it okay if we go to the tree house?"

 

Bellamy's smile turned to a smirk. "Sure."

 

Clarke was already pulling Lexa toward the backyard when she thanked him. When they got there, Lexa immediately noticed the treehouse. It wasn't that big but it was bright pink, so it stood out.

 

"O was really into pink when she was younger." Clarke felt the need to explain. "We never took the time to paint it, even if we still go there all the time. Come on!"

 

They both went up the ladder. As soon as they were in, Lexa took the time to look at everything. The carpet on the floor. The pillows in a corner. The pictures on the walls. Lexa got closer to see the pictures. Raven at space camp. Clarke with a guitar. Octavia at a volleyball game. The three of them at the beach. There were pictures of them at all ages. They had always been together. This was something Lexa never had. Her friends were all older and temporary. All she had to rival this was a bunch of postcards.

 

"They're good memories." Clarke said from behind Lexa.

 

Lexa turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I can imagine."

 

"Would you, uh..." Clarke started.

 

She seemed so embarrassed Lexa chuckled. "What is it?"

 

"Would you come and sit on the floor with me?" She said while pointing at the pillows.

 

"You were more bold this summer."

 

"I knew what we had would be temporary. But now, it could be so much more."

 

Lexa was taken aback by what Clarke had said, but a soft smile appeared on her face. This could be more than just a fling. Lexa nodded her understanding and went to sit on the floor where the pillows were. Clarke sat so close to Lexa that their whole sides were touching. When Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke, she found herself face to face with the blonde. They were so close their noses almost brushed each other.

 

"Clarke..."

 

Clarke didn't say anything, she just closed the gap between them. The kiss was slow and Clarke's lips were as soft as Lexa remembered. Lexa's hand went to Clarke's hair and she deepened the kiss. Lexa's heart was beating wildly in her chest. She had died to do that again and she was finally doing it. The only thought that went through Lexa's mind was that she never wanted to stop kissing Clarke. This was hands down her favorite thing in the world. Clarke broke the kiss, but she remained close. Lexa's eyes opened to see the softest smile on Clarke's lips.

 

"I've been dying to do this again since I saw you in the cafeteria a week ago." Clarke quietly said.

 

"Me too." Lexa replied.

 

"Would you give me another chance Lexa?" Clarke asked.

 

"Of course."

 

Clarke's smile was soft. She leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder and sighed. Lexa's stomach was full of butterflies. Somehow, this moment felt special. Like a continuation and a new begining, or maybe something in between.

 

"Can I ask you a question?" Lexa decided to say.

 

"Yes."

 

"What's Niylah's deal?"

 

Clarke frowned, but she didn't move. "What do you mean?"

 

"She was glaring at me when you introduced us. And again when we left the living room."

 

"Well... We used to date, but it didn't last long. I was an emotional wreck at the time and she helped me pick up the pieces. We decided we work better as friends."

 

"So she's in love with you." Lexa decided to put it simply.

 

Clarke shrugged. "I guess. We don't talk about it. I try not to hurt her."

 

"Well, she decided to still be your friend. She should be able to deal with her feelings." Lexa said.

 

"It's not that simple. But can we talk about something else?"

 

"Yeah. Sorry, I was out of line." Lexa said a bit anxious.

 

"No, it's fine. I just want us to have a good time together."

 

Lexa smiled. "Okay."

 

When Lexa got home that night, she had the best night of sleep. Thoughts of Clarke invaded her dreams and for once she was glad to be in Polis.

 

 

 


	5. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's almost been a month, sorry! I just started a new job and it's taking alot of my time and energy. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Be ready for a lot of fluff and a bit of angst.

A month has passed since Lexa moved to Polis. Lexa was getting used to her new life without even realizing it. History class was still a nightmare. Her teacher, Charles Pike, despised her and made it very clear. Lexa was trying her best to stay on her best behavior but the man was making more difficult with each passing day. Mr. Kane made it his personal duty to check on her every now and then. Lexa was one of the best student in mechanic, alongside Raven of course.

 

As for family, Lexa was starting to miss her dad. Gustus did his best to try and call everyday, but even when he did call, it was usually cut short. Lexa missed his lond beard, his big hugs and his hearty laughter. Lexa missed Anya and Lincoln too. They both tried to call once in a while, but Lexa could feel that things had changed. Not that they had all wanted it, the thing was that Lexa wasn't at the fair anymore and it showed.

 

On the social side of her life, things were great. She had a great friend in Murphy. The boy was trying his best to appear as a bad boy, but Lexa knew that deep down he was just a big softie. They had started to do their homework together after the second week of the school year. Both of them found it was easier to work when they weren't alone. Murphy spent less and less time with his old friends and more with Lexa. Lexa spent a lot of time with Aden too, and by extension with Madi. Lexa did her best to leave them be, but their mutual crush was way too cute. And then, there was Clarke. Lexa's feelings for Clarke were now clear to her. Lexa was falling in love quite fast. They weren't officialy together, but they had shared some dates without really calling them that. They watched movies cuddled up in Clarke's bed. They went to drink a hot chocolate at Clarke's favorite coffee shop. They even went to the movies. They had shared a few kisses, but nothing too deep. They were simply taking their time, and Lexa was glad they did. Even the most chaste kiss was overwelming.

 

But today would be different, and Lexa didn't even know it yet. When she crossed the doors of Polis High on Monday morning, she thought everything would go as it did in the last month. She was surprised by the excitement she could feel from her fellow students. It's only when she saw the giant banner hanging from the roof of the school that she partially understood what was happening. Homecoming. Lexa knew that that kind of celebration was big, she had seen high school movies after all. People seemed to be prepared. Homecoming proposals were already happening around Lexa. Despite herself, she found that she couldn't help but smile. The excitement and happiness was contagious. After getting her books for her first class, Lexa went to join Murphy, Aden and Madi where they usually sat between classes. She found Murphy and Aden, but Madi wasn't there. Both boys greeted Lexa.

 

"Hi guys..." Lexa started. "Where's Madi?"

 

"She had to go see a teacher before classes begin. Honestly, I'm kinda glad she's not here right now." Aden said, all serious.

 

Lexa frowned, she didn't get it. "What? Why?"

 

Aden's face wore a deep blush now. "I want to ask her to come to Homecoming with me." Then he rushed to clarify. "The dance, not the game."

 

Lexa smiled softly at him. "I'm glad you're actually acting on your feelings."

 

"Yeah, well I need help to plan it." Aden admitted.

 

Murphy ruffled Aden's hair and smirked at him. "Whatever you need."

 

Lexa smiled at their interaction. She was just so happy to have them here with her.

 

When lunch time came around, Lexa was happily tired from her PE class. She had pulled her hair in a messy bun after her brief shower and she was now looking for her friends in the cafeteria. When she found them, she also found herself looking for a blonde head, but she didn't find Clarke anywhere. Lexa hadn't seen Clarke for the day, she just hoped she wasn't sick.When Lexa finally sat down, a very familiar tune started to play from the student radio. It was the song Clarke had played in her trailer this summer. She received Murphy's elbow in the ribs and before she had the chance to ask him why he had done it, he pointed at the doors of the cafeteria. Lexa quickly turned to see what was happening and that's when she spotted Clarke. Lexa's eyes went wide with shock. Clarke was near them now, and when she stopped in front of Lexa, the brunette was finally able to read what was written on Clarke's sign.

 

_**I've got High Hopes for Homecoming.** **Would you be my date?**_

 

"Lexa Woods, I thought of a million ways to ask you to the Homecoming dance. This one seemed to be the only one that felt right. So, would you be my date to the dance?" Clarke said with her bright smile.

 

It was as if Lexa was frozen in place. Her mouth refused to open and her body refused to obey her. It was only when Aden hit her with his foot under the table that she was pulled out of her head. She quickly stood up to be at Clarke's level. The worry she saw on Clarke's face made Lexa curse herself.

 

"Yes!" Lexa practically shouted. "I'd love to go to Homecoming with you."

 

"Really?" Clarke's voice was so small.

 

Lexa moved forward and pulled Clarke in a hug. "I can't believe you doubted my answer."

 

Clarke buried her head in Lexa's neck. "You weren't reacting." She mumbled.

 

"Sorry, I was in shock." Lexa said with a chuckle.

 

They broke their embrace and looked each other in the eyes.

 

"So, homecoming, uh?" Clarke said.

 

"Yes, Clarke." Lexa replied with a big smile.

 

"Good. I'll, uh, let you eat. I'll see you later?"

 

"Yes."

 

*******

 

It was Wednesday night when Lexa was finaly able to talk to Anya.

 

"Clarke asked me to the Homecoming dance." Lexa dropped.

 

"Great?" Anya said, but it sounded more like a question.

 

"Anya, what does this mean? Are we a couple after that, or are we still taking our time? I mean..."

 

Anya cut her off. "I'm gonna stop your rant right here. Look, the person you should be asking those questions is Clarke, not me. And honestly, I've never been to Homecoming, so Aden could probably help you more than I can."

 

"You never went to Homecoming? But you went to school!" Lexa said confused.

 

"Wasn't my thing." Was all Anya said.

 

Lexa groaned. "You think I should ask her?"

 

"Be honest with me for a second. Do you still want to take your time with her, or are you ready for more?" Anya asked.

 

"I... I want more. I want... I want her to be my girlfriend." Lexa said.

 

"Good. Tell her that now."

 

"Now?"

 

"Not now idiot! It's nearly midnight. Tell her at the dance. It will be all romantic and shit."

 

"Right, but..." Lexa tried to protest.

 

"No buts! I'm going to sleep. I've got work tomorrow and you have school. Tell me how it went."

 

Then Anya hung up. Lexa looked at her phone in disbelief. Anya could be so rude.

 

*******

 

When Friday comes around, Lexa's a nervous mess. Clarke is supposed to pick her up at 8 and Lexa looks at the clock every five minutes. She was ready since it was 6 and now she was just waiting. Five minutes before it was eight, the doorbell rang, and Lexa rushed to open the door. When she opened the door, all the air was sucked out of her lungs. Clarke was beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress that was perfectly hugging her curves and it ended just before her knees.

 

Clarke cleared her throat. "Hello to you too Lexa." She said with a light chuckle.

 

Lexa shook her head to try to gain some control and she was finally able to look Clarke in the eyes.

 

Lexa gave Clarke an apologetic smile. "Sorry Clarke. Hi, you're really beautiful."

 

Clarke smiled back. "You're quite beautiful as well."

 

And Lexa was indeed beautiful. She was wearing a black dress that went to her ankles. It was a really simple dress, but somehow it fitted Lexa perfectly.

 

"Is Clarke here?" Anita asked from the living room.

 

"Yes mom!" Lexa answered.

 

Anita appeared from the living room.

 

"Hello Clarke." Anita said but there was no smile.

 

"Hello Anita, it's a pleasure to see you again." Clarke said with a brave smile

 

Anita nodded. "Indeed, it is. I hope you won't leave my daughter in tears this time."

 

"Mom! You promised." Lexa quickly put herself between the two of them.

 

Clarke winced at Anita's words. They were harsh, but she knew that she kinda deserved them. Anita was only trying to protect Lexa. Still, she was happy that Lexa was defending her. Before Anita could protest, Lexa talked again.

 

"We have to go. The dance will start soon."

 

With quick goodbyes, Lexa and Clarke were out of the house. The small walk to Clarke's car was quiet, Clarke opened the passenger's door to Lexa and Lexa slipped into the car. Between the time that Clarke took to walk to the driver's side, Lexa sighed. It couldn't have gone worse. Her mother had broken her promise at the first occasion! When Clarke got into the car, Lexa rushed to speak.

 

"I'm so sorry about what happened."

 

"What?" Clarke asked with a frown. "Why are you sorry? I did something bad this summer and you got hurt. It's normal that your mother is defensive. Mine would be too." Clarke sighed. "I just have to show her that it won't happen again."

 

Lexa smiled. "Right."

 

Then Clarke smiled too and decided to change the subject. "Ready to dance?"

 

"More than ever!"

 

The car ride was filled with singing and laughter. It wasn't long since Lexa lived near the school. When they arrived, the parking lot was already filled with cars.

 

"Wow, there's a lot of people this year!" Clarke said a bit taken aback.

 

"Isn't it that way usually?"

 

"It depends. I guess a lot of people were able to score a date this year." Clarke said with a light laugh while parking the car.

 

"Talking about that..." Lexa started.

 

"Yeah?" Clarke asked, giving all her attention to Lexa.

 

"This date, is it like official? Are we taking a step forward in our... relationship?"

 

"Would you like that? Because I know that I'd like to be something more with you, I'm just waiting for you to be ready. And really, don't feel any pressure, okay? I just want you to be comfortable, and I want you to trust me."

 

"I do, trust you. I don't think you'll hurt me again. Actually, I don't think you meant to hurt me at all this summer. To be honest, I just want to be with you." Lexa shrugged. "I want to spend more time with you. I want to hold your hand and... kiss you."

 

Clarke smirked at that. "I'm clearly not opposed to that. So, Lexa would you be my girlfriend as well as my date tonight?"

 

Lexa couldn't conceal her smile. "Yes."

 

They shared a smile and without more conversation, they got out of the car and got in the school. Lanterns were hanging from the roof all the way to the gymnasium where the dance took place. Lexa was in awe at how beautiful everything looked. That school that she despised in the day became a wonderful piece of art for Homecoming.

 

"Do you like it?" Clarke asked.

 

"It's beautiful." Lexa breathed.

 

Lexa felt Clarke's hand brush hers. Her eyes left the ceiling and the lanterns to land on their hands. Clarke was silently asking if it was okay to hold her hand. Lexa didn't hesitate and gave Clarke her hand. When their fingers intertwined, it was another thing that seemed to fit perfectly between them. Clarke's hand was soft and warm, Lexa hoped that hers wasn't moist and cold. Soon enough, they got to the gymnasium and they crossed the door together. Everyone was already having fun, the music was loud and the laughters were even louder. When Lexa's eyes went back to Clarke, the blonde's smile was almost shy.

 

"Do you want a drink?" Clarke asked.

 

"Uh, yeah. Do you want us to go together?"

 

Clarke shook her head. "I saw Aden, Madi and Murphy in the back. They all look rather uncomfortable. You should go say hi."

 

Lexa looked in the direction Clarke was pointing. Surely enough, Lexa spotted the trio sitting on a bench in the back of the gymnasium.

 

"Yeah, you're right. Is it okay with you?" Lexa said.

 

"Don't worry about me. I'll get our drinks and join you."

 

"Thank you."

 

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand before moving to where the drinks were. While walking to reach Aden, Madi and Murphy, Lexa took her time to look at them. Aden was wearing a light blue suit with a white shirt underneath. Madi's dress matched his suit and she had a small flower in her hair. Lexa knew that the flower was a gift from Aden, he had told her about it. To Lexa's surprise, Murphy had dress up too. He was wearing some clean pants, a button up shirt and suspenders. Lexa smiled at them, they were all so beautiful.

 

"Wow, you guys are so elegant!" Lexa said proudly.

 

"Lexa! You're... really pretty." Aden said a bit surprised to see his cousin in a dress.

 

"Yeah, Lex, little dude is right. You cleaned up nice. I can't believe we actually have a mechanic class together." Murphy teased her.

 

Lexa faked a laugh. "Really funny Murphy."

 

"Don't listen to him Lexa." Madi stepped in. "You're gorgeous Lexa."

 

"Thank you Madi. Your dress is beautiful, the flower is too." Lexa said with a wink, making the shy girl blush.

 

"Hey everyone!" Clarke said, with a bright smile.

 

Clarke handed Lexa her drink and Lexa quickly thanked her.

 

"Where's my drink Griffin?"

 

"I don't know, where did you leave it?" Clarke replied with an innocent smile.

 

These two were like fire and ice, Lexa had come to realize. They were always trying to piss the other off. That was one of the reasons why Lexa and Clarke didn't spend much time together at school. It was a good thing that Aden and Madi were both in admiration of Clarke.

 

"Hi Clarke!" The two teenagers said together.

 

Clarke chuckled at their synchronization. "Hey guys. You both look beautiful tonight. What made you decide to leave your video games and attend the Homecoming dance."

 

Aden and Madi both blushed hard. They looked at each other, and without a word they seemed to understand each other.

 

"It's our first date." Madi simply said.

 

"Guys! Really? I'm so happy for you." Clarke said.

 

Aden smiled a little smile. "Thank you Clarke."

 

It was then that the music stopped and someone talked in a microphone.

 

"Goodnight everyone!" A female voice said.

 

When Lexa turned around, she quickly recognized the girl. Her name was Luna, they shared their history class. For some reason, the teacher loved her and that made Lexa secretly kind of jealous. The girl had thick and unruly curly hair. She was cocky and kind of a bitch if you asked Lexa. At Luna's side was standing Wells, Clarke's childhood friend. Lexa had briefly met him in the past month. She didn't knew much about him, except that their relationship was a bit strained, but Clarke loved him. He was standing beside Luna with a guitar.

 

"Are you ready to hear some music?" Luna asked.

 

The crowd erupted. They were clearly known from their peers. Lexa turned to Clarke to ask her a question but she immediately realized that the blonde was tense.

 

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Lexa asked in Clarke's ear.

 

Clarke seemed to be pulled out of her head. "Uh, what?"

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Nothing. I just... I wished I could be the one playing with Wells."

 

Lexa frowned. "Why aren't you?"

 

"I... I have really bad stage fright." Clarke said.

 

"Really? But you sang for me." Lexa said, not really understanding.

 

"It's not the same. We were alone, on a stage it's different."

 

"Is it why your relationship with Wells is not the best?" Lexa asked.

 

"Kinda. He wanted us to play together, but I can't. I didn't think he'd go and play with _her_."

 

Lexa snorted. "Yeah I don't like her either."

 

Clarke smirked. "Smart girl."

 

The whole time Wells and Luna played, Clarke was kind of sad. Lexa wished she could lift her mood but she simply didn't know how. So she held Clarke's hand during the whole set. It was only after they put the DJ back tha Clarke dragged Lexa to the dance floor. There, they quickly found Raven, Octavia, Jasper and Monty. The four of them were wildly dancing together, and Lexa and Clarke joined them. Lexa had to admit that this was fun. She hadn't had that much fun in a long time. After a couple of songs, Lexa's eyes travelled to where she had last seen Aden, Madi and Murphy. Aden and Madi were still sitting down, but Murphy wasn't with them. Lexa scanned the crowd and she spotted him talking with a cute girl. Lexa decided to leave him alone, but she also decided to do something about Aden and Madi.

 

"I'll be right back!" Lexa shouted at Clarke.

 

Clarke only nodded and squeezed her hand. Lexa moved out of the dancing crowd and walked to where the teens were sitting. They were talking about something Lexa didn't care to remember when she interrupted them.

 

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?"

 

"We're talking." Madi said.

 

"We don't wanna dance now." Aden added.

 

"Why did you come then?" Lexa asked, a bit confused.

 

"Because we wanted to Lexa." Aden said.

 

"Oh. Right, sorry. I'll, uh, go back to the dance floor."

 

Lexa turned around and left before they could reply. She should really learn to mind her own business. She hoped that Aden wasn't angry with her. Lexa decided to go get herself and Clarke a drink before going back to dance. She groaned when she realized that Luna was also getting herself a drink. Lexa just hoped that the girl wouldn't spot her.

 

"Lexa! Are you having a good night?"

 

"Luna, hi!" Lexa put a fake smile on. "Yes, the night is great. How about yours?"

 

"It's perfect. People seemed to love our set." Luna said with a smirk.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Anyway, did you do the history homework?" Luna asked casually.

 

"No, it's only due in two weeks." Lexa answered with a confused frown.

 

"Yeah, well I finished it this week. Pike was impressed when I handed it to him. He corrected it immediately. I got a hundred percent on the paper."

 

"Good for you. Clarke's waiting for me. Have a good night."

 

Lexa quickly moved away from the table and engulfed herself in the dancing crowd.When Lexa finally reached Clarke, the song changed and Lexa smiled. A slow song. Lexa gave Clarke's shoulder a little tap so the blonde would look at her.

 

"May I have this dance?"

 

Clarke smiled and chuckled. "Of course."

 

Lexa pulled Clarke closer and they danced slowly until the song ended. During the song though, she spotted Aden and Madi getting on the dance floor. They both looked kinda uncomfortable, but even from where she was, Lexa could tell Madi looked happy. Way too soon for Lexa's liking, the night ended too. They slowly walked to Clarke's car, and when Lexa tried to open the passengers door, Clarke stopped her. Lexa looked at Clarke and was about to open her mouth to ask her what was wrong but Clarke's hand was suddenly on the back of her neck and Lexa's body was shivering from the sensation.When the kiss came, Lexa was prepared. Her hands went to the base of Clarke's back, just before her butt. Lexa pulled Clarke closer when their lips met, and for the first time in so long, she allowed herself to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced together tentatively. The kiss was deep, slow and meaningful. Clarke's vanilla scent was all Lexa could smell, she wondered if Clarke's lipgloss was vanilla flavored. When Clarke pulled away to get some air, Lexa didn't release her hold. She didn't want Clarke to be too far. Clarke leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder and buried her face in her neck.

 

"It's our first kiss of the night." Clarke said.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Lexa, I..." But Clarke stopped.

 

"What is it?" Lexa tried to encourage her.

 

"No, forget I said anything." Clarke said and pulled away from Lexa's neck. She pecked Lexa's lips before speaking again. "I should take you home."

 

Clarke got out of Lexa's embrace, and suddenly Lexa felt cold. Lexa pulled on Clarke's arm before she could go too far.

 

"Did I do something wrong?"

 

"What? No! You did nothing wrong. In fact, this night was perfect." Clarke clarified.

 

"Then what were you about to say?"

 

Clarke bit her lip, not sure about what she was about to say.

 

"I think I've been falling for you ever since we met. I'm really glad I can call you my girlfriend now. I just..."

 

"You just?"

 

"You're leaving at the end of the year." Clarke dropped. "And everytime I'm happy with you, there's always a little voice in the back of my mind that reminds me you're leaving."

 

Lexa sighed. She knew that. Sometimes, it was clouding Lexa's mind too. But they were together now, why should they worry about something that would happen so much later?

 

"Let's just live the moment. We don't have to worry about the futur yet. It's the first time I'm able to build this kind of bond with someone. I just want to enjoy this."

 

Clarke shrugged, and Lexa noticed the tears in her eyes. "I guess you're right."

 

Lexa pulled Clarke in a thight hug. "Please don't cry. We'll figure this out."

 


	6. On hold

Hi everyone.

 

It's been a while, right? I'm sorry to anyone who thought this was a new chapter. The thruth is I would absolutely love to post a new chapter, but I'm just out of inspiration for this one. I wanted to wait to put it on hold, but now I have to admit that this won't get another chapter for a while. I'm not abandoning this though. I have hope that I'll figure something out for this story.  

 

Thanks to all of you who commented and left kudos on this. I hope I'll see you when I'm ready to bring this back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I really hope you liked it.


End file.
